Summer Fling
by Blak Tigir
Summary: It's summer and Inuyasha has crossed the througth time in the Well. Sango and Miroku hook up, while Inuyasha and Kagome try to. R-rated for language and situations. gonen-ne for late updates. review, onegai?
1. Time of No Return

Summer Fling  
By Blak Tigir  
  
Reunited  
  
Disclaimer: Yo, BT's back in action. Been in school for a while, so, most of y'all know dat, but don't expect to many chapters back-to-back, ne? So anyway, I don't really own anything but the idea to this story, so please no suing? I can't give you anything but links, so that ain't worth much. What else?. ::hand under chin thinking:: sorry peeps, nothing I can give you, except more chapters and links, no da. I'm going to try to write one chapter a month. Every once in a while there'll be two, but that won't happen to often. I can't give much other stuff, but if y'all sue me, I'm commin' back with a vengeance. :Demonically evil smile.: Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!! ::Insert evil smile and laugh:: "If you keep going round and round and round and round like that, you're going to get stupid!" -Ryuichi, Gravitation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Damn that stupid girl! Inuyasha thought angrily as he walked around Tokyo on Friday morning after sleeping at the train station the past two nights. You'd think I could find her. I swear it feels as if I've gone to every part of Japan dammit. I'll just have to find her soon, or I'll just go back and wait for her. Nah, I want to see her, damn my life is sad, I love her so much but I can't find her. FEH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP!  
"Stupid alarm clock," Kagome grumbled as she turned over to shut it off. "What's today?.FRIDAY!" she answered her self as she jumped up to see she hadn't finished packing the night before. "Damn, I still gotta pack. At least I remembered to get the money to buy the tickets. I'll just have to do that now, so we have them." She said as she hurried to the bathroom to wash and dress for the day.  
A few minutes later she was out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of short denim shorts and a MegaTokyo tee shirt featuring Piroko, wielding a rocket launcher, that said 'ph34r t3h cute ones'. "Ahh, that's better. Now to pack." Entering her room Kagome set about picking out a few tee-shirts to wear, more shorts, two not so modest two pieces, and a nice skirt to wear when they went out eat. This is gonna be a good weekend. No Sota, no Gramps, no Mom, Inuyasha, demons, perverted monks, or anything that could piss me off. She finished sighing as she out the past few under garments and toiletries into her suitcase to take with her.  
Going down stairs to see what her mother had cooked for breakfast Kagome thought about how much fun she and her friends were going to have over the weekend. "Ohayo Okaasan" Kagome said walking into the kitchen  
"Ohayo dear. Are you ready and packed for the trip?" she asked setting out rice, fish, pickles and other normal breakfast foods. "Do you have you underwear, toothpaste? An extra change of clothes incase something messes up the ones you have? How much cash are you taking? Do you have enough yen on your debit card? Do you need me to lend you any?" she asked worried about her daughter going away. "My baby's growing up so fast." She said crying and going over to her.  
"Mom, Okaasan, chill out. Relax!" Kagome said annoyed and exasperated about her mother's worry. "And to answer your questions: hai, hai, ¥1000, hai, iie" she said in one breath gently prying herself away from her crying mother. "Geez mom, you don't make this much of a fuss when I go to the Feudal Era, and it's a hell of a lot more dangerous there then it is here.  
"Well when you go back in time you have Inuyasha to take care of you, along with Miroku, Sango and Kirara," her mother rationalized.  
"Well, Mom, Miroku has him self busy with Sango, trying to get her to like him, while both of us are busy trying to keep him off of us, Inuyasha just swings his big sword around not thinking, and Kirara is a cat demon that's just really loyal to us," Kagome explained as she at down to her food. "And any way, I can protect us as long as I have my bow and arrows. I've gotten much better then when I first started." She said as she finished her food. "Well, Mom, our train leaves at 3:30 this afternoon, son I'm going to meet with the other girls around 2:00, 2:30, 3:00 to go to the station. So, it's what? 10, 11? I'm just going to go for a walk before we leave. Don't worry, I have my cell and I'm just going to window shop or pick up a book or something. I've been meaning to read It it's supposed to be a good book, so I'm thinking about buying it," Kagome said in between bites.  
"That nice dear." Her mother said a little e cheerfully. I'll call you around 1:30 to remind you to come back, ne?"  
"Hai Okaasan, arigatou," Kagome said as she stood up to get her wallet and leave. I'll see you later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha looked around trying to ignore his empty stomach. I need to find something to eat. "Excuse me ma'am, do you have and food?" he asked trying to sound sweet and innocent.  
"Oh you poor dear. I'll have to ask Millie, Amaya, Vash or Wolfwood if they have and food," the woman said as she grabbed his arm to lead him to her friends who were sitting at a picnic table near by. "Oi, Vash, Amaya, do either of you have and food?" she called as she neared her friends.  
The younger looking girls stood up immediately and said said, "Hi Meryl, who needs food? I think I have some chips or something in sub-space. Let me check." She said reaching into mid air as her arm disappeared.  
The man checked his pockets not finding anything and shrugged. "Lets find out if Wolfwood has any, but the way, has anybody even seen him?" the man said as he scratched his spiky long blonde hair with a gloved hand. "I could have sworn he was here a minute ago."  
"I haven't seen him," a voice called form nowhere right next to him.  
"Hi Mr. Vash" a tall brown haired girl called as she returned from a Burger Queen arms full of food. "Who's that guy with Meryl?" she asked pointing at Inuyasha.  
"Hello Millie, I don't know. She had just gone to the post office to mail something and when she returned he was with her." Vash explained as he took a burger from one of the bags. "Meryl, who is that anyway?" he asked with his mouth full of food.  
"Hmm, I don't know. He just asked politely if I had any food, so I brought him with us to see if any of you had any." She replied turning to face Inuyasha. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha replied. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Meryl Strife, the girl who disappeared is Amaya the Wind, the guy in red with the spiky hair is Vash the Stampede, and the tall brown haired girl in the yellow cloak is Millie Thompson." She said pointing at each person in turn.  
"Well, now that we all know who everybody is, lets eat!" Amaya said climbing out of sub-space. "I couldn't find any food there. I'll have to remember to put some there soon." She said taking a Phopper from the bag in Millie's hand. "You know, so we have reserves. Hey, Vash, do you thing Legato's gonna do something while we're away?"  
"Nah, he won't do anything unless I'm around." Vash said sulkily but cheered when Millie gave him a few Phoppers. "You know, these are really good!" he exclaimed as he ate them happily. Taking a burger from Millie Inuyasha inspected it carefully before taking a tentative bite from it. "It's good!" he exclaimed as he gulped it down and reached for another.  
"Wow Meryl, he eats almost as fast and as much as Vash does" Millie said as she watched the two men eat and eat and eat. "I thing I'm going to have to buy more food."  
"I can't believe there is another person who eats as much as Vash." Meryl sighed as she ate her own burger.  
"Hew, Meryl, have you seen a girl named 'Kagome'? I've been looking for her." Inuyasha asked after he and Vash fought over the burger.  
"I don't think so. Maybe we can help you." She said hopefully. "And while we help you, you can help us find Nicholas."  
"Who's Nicholas?" Inuyasha asked as he sniffed for Kagome.  
"He's a crazy preacher-man" Vash said.  
"Whuzzat?" Inuyasha asked. "Something like a priest?"  
"Yup." Amaya said as she studied his ears. "What's up with the ears?" she asked reaching for them.  
"I hear with them," he said as if she was stupid as he backed away from her. "But don't touch them."  
"Why not," she asked trying again to touch them while giving Inuyasha a good view down her shirt.  
"Gaah! Don't do that!" he yelled blushing at what he'd seen jumping back and up a tree.  
"Hi people, I think I hurt this girl, I accidentally hit her with my bike." A man wearing black said as he walked up carrying a girl in a Piroko shirt and shorts.  
"Dammit Nicholas, where have you been, how the hell did you hit her?!?" Amaya yelled as she ran over to him forgetting her pursuit of Inuyasha's ears. "Shit, this looks bad," she said as she got closer to the girl. "I'm going to get some blankets for sub-space, I'll be back in a minute." She said disappearing and reappearing a second later with blankets, towels, and a first aid kit.  
"Nicholas you idiot, how'd you do this?" Amaya asked angrily.  
"I was just riding along when my bike popped into a pot hole and veered out of my control and I hit her. I figured we'd be able to help her, Lord, please have mercy on her soul" he said giving her a little prayer.  
"Kagome.," Inuyasha said looking down on her bloody, unmoving body. "KAGOME!!!" he yelled jumping do and landing by her side to see how she was.  
"Whoa, Inuyasha, is this who you were looking for?" Meryl asked as she carefully looked over Kagome's body for and major injuries.  
"Yes, and he almost killed her!" he said turning around and glaring at Wolfwood. He then lunged at him when one quiet word was heard.  
"Sit boy"  
WHUMP!!!  
"Dammit Kagome, stop saying that!" he yelled out of habit. "Kagome, you're alright!" he exclaimed climbing painfully out of an Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground and crawling over back to her to see how she was.  
"Hai, Inuyasha, I'm alright," she said turning her head weakly to look at him.  
"Kagome." ha said softly as he gingerly gave her a hug.  
"How sweet, look at them Meryl." Millie said interrupting them.  
"Gaah!" "Stop looking" the two screamed at her at the same time.  
"Vash, leave her alone!" Meryl said knocking him unconscious because he was trying to look up her short shorts.  
"Inuyasha, back up for a second." Amaya ordered as she came forward. " better yet, go away for a second and take Vash and Wolfwood with you. I'm going to have to dress her wounds, and neither of you need to be here while I do that" she said staring at all three men.  
"Feh" he grumbled as he then followed that up with a "Hai Amaya-san" as he dragged an unconscious Vash away while following Wolfwood away.  
"Good, now that they're gone, I'll just patch you up." Amaya said as she carefully cleaned the blood away a few large cuts on her arms and stomach. "Good, it wasn't as bad as it looked." She said when the blood was cleaned up. "Now I'll just use my healing magic to heal the wounds." She said as she started a short incantation to age cuts so they weren't fresh, but a bit older and less bothersome. "There, that's better." She said when she was finished.  
Sitting up slowly and looking herself over Kagome thanked the three, "Thank you very much for helping me. I didn't feel like going to the hospital." She said as she stretched a bit. "Inuyasha, you can come back now" she said a little louder as she waited for him to return.  
"Kagome, I've been looking for you for a long time. Where have you been? Why haven't you gone back to the Feudal Era to find more jewel shards?" he asked as he jumped through a few bushes and back to her side.  
"Sorry Inuyasha. I was just tired of having to run away form demons so much. I just wanted a little break. And plus I haven't spent much time with my family in a while." She explained leaning on Inuyasha as Vash and Wolfwood came back.  
"Okay, so how are you feeling?" he asked as he settled down more comfortably and moved fer so she sat on his lap.  
"Much better thanks to the tree of them." She said gratefully.  
"It was nothing," Amaya said modestly. "just be careful, and don't overexert your self for a while and you'll be okay. And I don't think there will be much scaring, so jus relax."  
"Thank you again. I was just going to relax this weekend anyway, so this will be all right." Kagome said. "Is there anyway I can repay you?" she asked standing up with Inuyasha's help.  
"Um, could you tell us how to get to New Oregon?" Vash asked.  
"Sorry, don't know where that is. Go to the information in downtown Tokyo, you should be able to find a map there." Kagome told them. "Thank you again, but now I have to go. I hope you find your way." She called as she walked toward her home leaning on Inuyasha for support because she was still feeling a little out of it. As they two walked away, they heard Vash say something about promising to never shooting his angle arm into Amaya's sum-space ever again before they die, or something like that.  
"So Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked after a little while.  
"I came to see if I could convince you to come with me back in time. But you already said you wanted to relax this weekend. Maybe I'll stay here for a bit, until you feel like going back. I did wan to see how you lived here." He said trying to cover up how much he cared about her.  
Kagome notice it only smiled and said. "That would be very nice Inuyasha. Help me home, I need to tell my mother that you're here, so she doesn't freak out about you. Okay?"  
"Okay Kagome." He said nodding. "Climb onto my back. I can get us there faster. You just need to tell me the way.  
"Okay, thank you." She said climbing onto his back and holding on as he quickly jumped to the roof of a building and started running in the direction Kagome was pointing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had him self to blame. If you had been there. Is you hade seen it. I betcha you would have done the same! De-DA da da-da-da-da-da. De DA-da-da-daa-da-da-da.  
Jumping from the song Inuyasha looked at Kagome in fright. "What the hell is that?" he exclaimed trying to find the source of the sound.  
Humming along with the song Kagome answered him," just my cell phone. I'll explain later." And into the phone, "Moshi moshi?"  
"Moshi moshi Kagome. It's almost 2 right now. I'm just reminding you about when you were supposed to leave." Her mother said cheerfully into the phone at her house.  
"Arigatou-gozaimasu Okaasan. I'll be home soon. Ja ne" Kagome said hanging up the device. "Inuyasha, this is a cellular phone. It is a form of communication. Houses have telephones, they do the same thing, but my phone is made to work from anywhere on earth." She explained simply.  
Not really understanding Inuyasha acted as if he had, "Okay, whatever you say. How much further?"  
"Uh, jump to those stairs coming off that hill. We're right by my house."  
"Good, I need to rest a bit. Do you think I can get something to eat?" he asked as he gently set here down on the ground near the stairs.  
"Damn, didn't you already eat. I guess my mother wouldn't mind feeding you. But it's already 2 a 'clock, I need to get to the train station by 3. an I have to buy you a ticket, so take a quick bath first, you need it." Kagome said as the walked up to the house. "Tadaima, I'm home Okaasan" she called changing into her indoor slippers. "Inuyasha, put those slippers on." She ordered pointing to a pair of blue slippers sitting aside from the others.  
"Why? I've never had to before" he said not obliging.  
"Well firstly, if you don't my mothers going to have a fit, secondly, I'll say the 'S' word, and thirdly it's polite to put slippers on when you go into other peoples houses and your feet are dirty because you've never worn shoes." Kagome said in a tone that said don't-you-dare-argue-with-me- or-I'll-knock-your-teeth-in and eyes that said it too.  
"Hai Kagome," Inuyasha replied in a small voice putting the blue slippers on and following her to the kitchen where er mother was.  
"Okaasan, look who followed me home. Can I keep him?" Kagome said jokingly as she presented Inuyasha.  
"Konnichiwa Inuyasha-kun, how are you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked after she turned around.  
"Fine, arigatou Okaa-sama," Inuyasha said politely. "May I have some food and take a bath?" he asked trying to sound as if he was civilized.  
"Hai, Kagome-san will show you where the bathroom is and how to use the tub, and then she'll wash your clothes. They look a bit dirty, I hove all those stains come out" she replied noticing all the dried patches of blood on the kimono.  
"Arigatou," Inuyasha said bowing.  
"Come on Inuyasha, you need to hurry or we're going to miss out train," Kagome said pulling his sleeve. "Arigatou Okaasan" she said before leaving and bowing respectively too her mother.  
"No problem Kagome. Are you taking him with you?" she asked before they went up the stair..  
"Hai, I just can't leave him here alone, who knows what he'll do without me to stop him form killing people." She joked as she led Inuyasha up the stairs and to the bathroom.  
Kami-sama, I hope it's a good idea to let him go with Kagome and her friends to the beach. I trust Kagome, but he was raised in a different time. Oh well, shit happens and then you flush it. If something goes wrong, at least I can trust him to protect all of them while they're away. And I know Kagome won't let him do anything to her. I just have to relax a little bit. Surrender me now. Surrender me now. Surrender me now. Mrs. Higurashi thought as she returned to the kitchen and started preparing something for the hungry hanyou to eat before he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BT: I welcome you all again to the end of another chapter of SF. I typed this whole chapter in one day, but I'm sending this on Friday, instead of on Thursday when I typed it, because, I have parental controls on AOL. Damn, I hate them so fucking much. I dedicate this chapter to my friend KR, who gave me the Trigun idea. Many thankies. I hope you all have enjoyed this story thus far. No promises on how long it's gonna take for me to type chapter 6, but if the power holds on against the looming hurricane, then I just might have another chapter to send out next week. But chances are I won't feel like tying more, just yet. Oh yeah, I just need to say that I put in 'burger queen' and 'Phoppers" because those are licensed trademarks and I just can't go around using the real words. I know you's all know what those really are, but if you can think of a better name for the whopper I'm looking forward to it. Knock, knock, knock. Who's that? (I'm just making this up as I go. Absolutely no pre thought) ::at the door: Hey, BT, it's ZC! BT: Yea! I have had ZC, Turkey or KR here ever. We're gonna have a funky good time. We're gonna have a funky good time. I wanna go hhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhhheeeeeeeer. I wanna go hhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhheeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr. ZC: Yo, I came to see you along with KR, HWB, and Turkey! HWB: Seasons Greetings my full witted friend. Turkey: Wow! This is what your room looks like. I like the Kenshin décor. (don't have this stuff, just rambling to be.different. That's just the way I am.) KR: Hi, I've loved every chapter of you story. Write On! BT: Why not?! Oh, yeah, this chapter is going to be a little crude compared to the other 4 because I was planning on this to be.different, but with how I ended that last K&I chapter, I had to take it differently. I'll get back on track eventually. KR, Turkey, ZC, and HWB: No prob. We like it any way. We'll review, n' stuff so you know just how much we like it. BT: Damn you guys rock. Review and send ideas for the M&S chapter. Those are harder because I have to think as if it's not going on in this time. Typing to those scenes is freakishly hard. I'll work on that, but those will get better during their little vacation. There are going to be a few visitors, so just wait as I think of shit to type . I'll type and chat later, n' stuff. HWB: Now, lets get this party started! I brought all my anime DVDs and VHS's, and so did Turkey, ZC and KR. Tonight is gonna be fun-n. Tonight is gonna be fun-n. BT: To quote you my half witted friend 'No shit Sherlock.' N' like I said, 'we're gonna have a funky good time' ZC: Here-here! Turkey: I'll drink to that! BT: Yeah this AN was weird, but things are gonna get weirder, pra'lly. Why? Because that whatcha get from me. So there ::pulls down bottom eyelid and sticks tongue out.:: I really do hope you all enjoy reading my fic. ::peace sign:: Chapter 6 will be out at 'cha in a little. (The part in italics above is a part of an old school song I like. Sorry if you's don't know the song, and that's all I could remember of it, oh, it also has a kick ass saxophone to go along whit the 'higher' part.) 


	2. A Past Decision

Summer Fling

By Blak Tigir

A Past Decision 

Disclaimer: Ya know, if y'all think I own Inuyasha, ya gotta 'nother thing commin' fo ya. I gots the rights ta absa-positoutly nada. If I did, I'd be buying me sa mo Ranma ½ manga, and probably some Ranma DVD's, and pra'lly some outta stuff. Anywaz, no suing, I barely got 'nuff dollas to keep up tha net, n stuff. N-joy ta rests of tha story.

One month later in Feudal Japan… 

_Where is that stupid girl?_ Inuyasha thinks in annoyance. _Why the hell hasn't she been here in over a moon? I've already gone human, you's think she'd wanna seen me then, you'd think she'd visit for a while. Damn her, I bet Naraku has already finished finding the other Jewel Shards, we're never gonna catch up to him. Forget her, I don't care about her any more. She can rot for all I care; I still have Miroku, Sango, and Shippou for company. They'll never leave._ "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Inuyasha laughs scaring the other three.

            "Sango, I think we should leave him alone for a while," Miroku whispers to the demon exterminator, "I think he has gone crazy without Kagome around to yell at him.

            "I agree with you Houshi, he probably needs his space."

            "Sounds like a good idea to me you guys. I mean the way he was staring at that rock scared me. I thought it blow up from the heat of his glare." Shippou squeaked.

            "You guys know I can still hear you." Inuyasha tells the other three who are whispering to each other on the other side of a small near by hill. "You three forget how good my hearing is?"

            "Uhh…"

            "Shit…"

            "Uh-oh…"

            "Yeah, that's all the three of you could say, right? ' Uhh', 'shit', and 'uh-oh', you three are so sad. You're so pathetic. I swear." Inuyasha grumbles angrily.

            "We're sorry Inuyasha, we didn't think you'd really mind. Um, like why don't we just go and like, try to find the Jewel Shards without her help? I mean we can always look with our eyes, y'know?" Miroku said quickly trying to calm the hanyou's anger.

            "That won't work, I used to try to continue to look for tem after she left, but I couldn't find any leads as to where they could have been. " Inuyasha said his anger lessening a little. "We can't get any where without her help. It's actually really sad, I mean, I, a half-demon, and find a few Jewel fragments without the help of a human girl."

            "Well, Inuyasha, why don't you got to where she is and bring her back?" Sango suggested hopefully.

            "I don't think that would work. I've only been able to time travel once, and that was when both the Shards and Kagome were in trouble."

            "Well, try to go through the Well and bring her back, I mean if you really want her here, you have to show her that you care about her." Shippou piped.

            "Yeah Inuyasha, Shippou's right, I mean like, maybe she stopped coming because you kept call her a 'Jewel Protector' and stuff like that." Miroku said knowingly. "Maybe if you told her you cared about her well being more often, and not just the well being of the Jewel shards, she might be willing to return."

            "Well, why do I have to be the one to go? I mean you three would probably be just as helpful." Inuyasha argued trying to back out.

            "Nope, we won't work." Sango said forlorn. "Have you ever noticed how she kind of gravitates towards you at times, I think she likes you too. I mean, after you say something nice to her or about her she is practically glowing."

            "Yes, is think that is true for you too. I've noticed how your will to fight goes up ten fold when her well being is in danger. I've also noticed how you look at her sometimes and how defensive you get after we run into Kikyo."

            "I don't get defensive," Inuyasha yells standing up.

            "Well Inuyasha, if you don't get defensive then why are you yelling?" Shippou asks simply.

            "Yes Inuyasha-sama, I would like to see Kagome-san soon. It's been almost a full moon since she was last here." Myouga says jumping up and down on his shoulder.

            "What are you doing here Myouga? You piss off some great demon? Or do you have some sort of information that could be of help?" Inuyasha said angrily at the flea.

            "Oh, you have so very little faith in me."

            "Why should I have any faith in you? You are a useless little flea! And anyway I'm still thinking about trying to go and get her."     

            "You'll really go Inuyasha?" Sango questions.

            "Sure why not? Got nuthin else to do. And anyway if I don't go who's gonna go to get her? It doesn't really look like she's going to try to return any time soon so, I'm gonna try. _Oh will she be surprised to see me! I wonder is she misses me? Does she really like me? I hope so. _"Yes, I will go. I'll return as soon as I can. I'll see the three of you eventually."

            "Have fun. You don't have to rush, if you know what I mean Inuyasha." Miroku calls.

            BWACK!

"Hey, Inuyasha, can I borrow your sword while you're gone? I think I'll need it to protect my self from Miroku." Sango asks jogging to catch up with him.

"Feh, if you think you'll need it." He says reluctantly handing over the sword.

            "Thank you Inuyasha. I'll return it as soon as you return." 

            "Feh" he says in reply as he heads of to the Well.

            A few minutes later, the two realize that the only thing keeping them from being truly alone is a little kitsune and a flea youkai. _Damn it we're still not alone. I guess it is a good thing they will be a little harder to get rid of. If it wasn't for them, I don't thin I'd be able to control my self for to long:_ Thinks one while the other thinks: D_ammit__, now I have to figure out how to get the two of them to go away. I wonder what'll work. Maybe I can talk Sango into going on a trip with me. Hmm, I wonder how I'll be able to trick them into leaving._

            "Well Myouga, you've been a great help, but what are you going to do now? I'm planning on going to the mountains to relax. Why don't you take a vacation while Inuyasha and I are gone?" Sango suggests trying to get Myouga to leave.

            "I don't know. But I have heard of a few possible Jewel locations, I could check them out for you." The flea speculates. 

            "That sounds like a good idea Myouga. Why don't you do that?" Miroku says thinking about how nice some quiet time with Sango would be. "I was planning on going to beach for a while, so I won't be around. I guess Shippou would be all be himself?"

            "Sango, why can't I go with you?" Shippou asks sadly.

            "I'm going to have a little bit of me time. Just girls, now demons, hopefully, and no men." She says glaring at Miroku who has been staring at her for a while.

            "Huh? Ohh," he says not really paying attention to what he's doing, which is staring at Sango's bosom. "Like I said, I'm going to beach for a little break."

            "Well Shippou," Sango said trying to sound sad, and hiding her glee, "I guess you'll have to stay here with Kaede-san. It sounds like both of us would like to be on our own for a while."

            "Ok, could you bring me some gifts?" he says sounding really sad.

            "Sure why not?" Miroku says trying not to look at Sango, lest she glare at him again.

            "I'll try to find something you'll like." Sango says standing up and picking up the little kitsune-youkai. "Lets go back to the village and make our trip plans.

            _Damn, I wish I was him, always being cared by the girls. Oh well, I saw the truth in her eyes; I bet she'll try follow me. _"Ok, I'm getting a little hungry." Miroku says standing up and picking up his staff. "You think he'll be successful in finding Kagome?" he questions Sango.

            "How can it be that hard to find her, I mean with his demon powers he should be able to find her in no time."

            "You're probably right. I mean he knows her scent, with how many times they've been close to each other. Half the time at night, I see him sitting by her futon or sleeping bag, and all he's doing is watching her. And there is also every time he's had to save her from a different demon. Sesshoumaru multiple times, Kouga a few times, and pretty much every other demon we've met."

            "Yeah, you're right, I bet he's found her already. I mean, how hard can it be. Really?" Sango says lost in thought, not noticing how close Miroku is to her.

            _I wonder when she's going to smack me for being so close to her? I wonder if she'll kiss me. I wonder how easy it really is going to be for Inuyasha to find Kagome?_

Soon the three reach the village and they start heading towards Kaede's hut. When they reached the hut, they found Kaede sitting outside stirring a pot of soup. 

            "Good evening Kaede," the three chorus.

            "Good evening," she responded. "Where is Inuyasha? Why hath he not return with ye?

            "Inuyasha went to Kagome's time to bring her back. It's been a full moon since she was last here and we've all been worried." Sango replied.

            "That sounds like a good idea. What will ye three be doing while Inuyasha is gone?"

            "I'm planning on going to the mountains for a little 'me' time." Sango replied cheerfully.

            "And I'm planning on going to the beach to rest for a while." Miroku said. "We were hoping you wouldn't mind taking care of Shippou while we're both away."

            "Yeah, we both want to be on our own for a while, no body but ourselves." Sango added hopefully.

            "Well Sango, I won't mind watching him while both of you are away."

            "Thank you very much Kaede-san. I hope you won't mind watching him since you haven't been around him really for long without any of us, you know." Sango said gratefully.

            "Now that that's out of the way," Miroku said re-announcing his presence, "What's for supper tonight?"

            Laughing Kaede responded, "I made beef stew. It's just about ready now. If you don't mind, Miroku dear, could you get the rice bowls and dish it out for us?"

            "Yes. Of coarse, I'll do that right now," he said obliging to her request.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the four had finished eating Sango said, "That was a very good beef pot Kaede. I always enjoy your cooking. Now I'm going to take a long bath before I pack for my trip. I'm planning on leaving on Kirara in the morning."          

            "Okay Sango. It's getting dark so you should hurry least something attack you while you're bathing." The old woman replied in a warning.

            "I think I'll be fine because Inuyasha let me borrow his sword. I believe that even without him here it will protect me from and youkai out there."

            "And if not," Miroku said, "I'll be there to protect you. I mean if the youkai is large then you and Kirara might not be able to protect your selves. And don't worry, I'll be far enough you won't be able to see me through the trees,"

            "Thank you Miroku, that's so chivalrous of you to offer. I'd be delighted if you were to come. I think you'd be a great assistance to me to insure that youkai bother me," Sango said truly happy. Miroku picking up on her tone of voice noticed and beamed at her complement.

            "Well Kaede, we'll see you in a little while, after she bathes. Ne?" Miroku said leading Sango out of the hut.

            _Those two should be doing more stuff together. They think they're so sly, I say every nervous stare going on between them. The probable got rid of Inuyasha and Kagome just so they could be left alone for a while._ Kaede thought watching Sango repeatedly hit Miroku for being perverted as the two walked out of the hut closer then people did when they didn't like each other._ Anyway, I find it sweet that they found love with all the arguments going on between them. I hope they're idea works and that they do find some nice quiet time between them. What's funny is how the two think I won't notice what they're both doing, I'm not as slow as Shippou and Myouga are, against popular beliefs. Oh well, if anything goes wrong at least I don't have to worry about Sango getting hurt, Miroku will surely protect her from and hanyou or youkai that may be prowling around out there._ "Shippou, lets get you ready for bed, it's getting late and I'm ready to sleep." Kaede said getting up it put the left over stew away.

            "Do I have to? I'm not tired. I don't usually go to sleep until much later then this." The little kitsune said whining.

            _Son of a bitch! If it's going to be like this every evening then I think I'll give him to one of the other women in the village to take care of. Maybe I'll take a little break Lord knows I need it.    _ "Yes Shippou, you have to go to bed now because I am in charge of you and I saw so. Hurry of to bed now and I'll give you extra rice in the morning.

            _Hmm, more rice and more sleep._ "Sounds good to me!" he announced answering his own thoughts.

            _Good, now I'll finally get some rest. I pray Miroku doesn't do something stupid tonight, if he does, he's a dead man._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the near by spring… 

            "Houshi, you better not be looking at me!" Sango ordered as she climbed in to the cool water.

            "I'm not Lady Sango. I'll let you have your privacy…"_for now._ He said and thought.

Splash.

Ahh.

_            This is heaven_, Sango thought sinking into the water. _Damn this is nice. My skin feel so nice! How should I get Miroku over here? Oh, fuck, fuckity fuck! How the hell should I know? Dammit to hell, I'll figure it out, somehow._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_            Ohh, what should I do, I want to go over there, but I don't really fee like being smacked tonight. Ii know she likes me, but I wanna get close to her but hoe should I do that? Maybe I'll pay some youkai to attack her while she's vulnerable? I don't kn…_

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HHHEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP MMMMEEEEEEEEEE!?!

            A scream pierced through his thoughts.

            "Oh no, it's Sango!" Miroku said getting up and running through the trees to find her. Upon getting through the trees to the spring where Sango was, bathing in saw noticed the large Spider-head demon attacking Kirara who was in her larger form. Sango was huddled near the edge of the water helpless because there was nothing she could do because her gigantic boomerang was back at the village and the Tetusaiga was across from where she was sitting. _Son of a shit.__ What am I to do? I hope Miroku hears me and at least gives me the sword so I can help._

            "Don't worry Sango, I'll kill the demon," Miroku said breaking through the trees.

            "Damn you girl. I thought you were alone. Oh well, a defenseless demon slayer, her pet, and an apparently poor houshi. Nothing to worry about, none of you can do much to hurt me. No, not like the way you did girl" the spider demon said turning to Sango and ignoring Miroku. "You killed my children. You killed my family and friends. Some of the other spider youkai vented their anger, along with some other youkai, on your village, but I decided to take my anger out on you. Why you, you ask? I see the question in your eyes. It was at your hands that the only important people in my life died. If you had been taken care of sooner, my family would still be whole. But because of you, I am one of the few surviving spiders in these parts. You will have to pay for all the shit and drama you have put me through. And the only way you can pay is dying at my hands, here and now!!" The spider youkai said lunging at Sango.

            "AHH" she screamed out in pain when the Spider bit her leg.

            Miroku who had finally decided he had seen and heard enough went to see how Kirara was before attacking the spider. "You son of a bitch." He said leaping up and stabbing the youkai in the head with his staff. "Take back all the shit you said about Sango! You don't know her you bitch! Sango was saving human lives from the demons that destroyed them. And she does know the feeling of being alone because as you said, the youkai decided to attack the village. She was the only survivor you stupid dolt! Oh, she's not alone any more because she has me! And Kagome, Shippou and 

Inuyasha to be her family. So no matter what you may try to do, you won't win." He finished in a cold voice. Uncovering his hand with eyes glowing an evil, sinister red he shouted, "WIND TUNNEL!!!" and with those last two words the spider youkai was wiped off the face of the earth, that one, never to be seen again.

            When he turned around his eyes had stopped glowing, but his energy still pumped through him faster then what was normal for him, and he said in a quiet, calm and collected voice, "How's you ankle? Id it broken?" and he looked full of concern at it carefully poking it looking for soft spots. "Let me clean for now and in the morning we'll return to the village, ne?"

            "Arigatou Miroku. If it wasn't fore you I probably would have been dead my now. I owe you my life." She said gratefully as he turned his back on her to get water to cleans her cuts. 

Hearing a sharp intake of breath at the cloth touched the wound he questioned, "Does that hurt?"

"Just a little. I think I'll be alright." She said trying to put on a brave face before he continued, him now working slower and using less pressure.

"There, all clean. Now to bandage it for the night," He said preparing to rip his outer robes to wrap around her ankle.

"No, don't rip you robes." Sango stopped him.

            "We, if I don't cover the would it will risk infection" he said sadly. "If you get an infection, there is a possibility you may die."

            "Well, I don't want to die, but I also don't want you to ruin your robes."  
            "It's okay, Sango." He said his voice lingering on her name. "I love you so much that I'd destroy thee whole world for you if need be."       

            "Wow, you'd do that for me?" She asked a little awe struck.

            "Yes I would." He said accenting his words while ignoring Sango's order tot to tear his robes. "I love you so much I'd do anything accept leave you alone, by your self. Already I feel awful at what happened. I know I could have done more if I had gone faster or if I had used the wind tunnel sooner…."

            "It's okay Mir-chan, I love you with all my heart and I'm ecstatic you saved me. I don't know what's I'd do in the other side without you." Sango said finally telling him that she really did love him, more then anything in the whole world.

            "You know, you have the most beautiful eyes." He said leaning closer to her face after finishing dressing her wounds. He slowly leaned closer to her and noticed happily she was ready for the kiss he was bout to give her.

            When their lips impacted, it was like fireworks for them. Both of them had, had old crushes and loves whom they had kissed, but none of the other kisses were as magical as the one they just shared. Miroku slowly brought his hand up to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. 

Sango slowly opened her mouth to allow him access to the inside if er mouth. Miroku was ecstatic to be allowed to drink from the honey of her mouth and rapidly tasted every surface like a dehydrated man and a cup of water. Sango, knowing not what to do with er hands moved them form his abs to his broad shoulders. And form there she moved her hands to their semi permanent place in his hair.

When they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes they lost them selves in their murky depths. 

"Wow," Sango risked saying hoarsely. "That was the most amazing kiss I have ever had.

"Yes I know what you mean." Miroku said breathlessly. Lets find somewhere to camp for the night so you don't freeze?" he offered. I mean, I don't think it would be safe for you to walk back and I think Kirara will be feeling a little better then. I mean, she was thrown against a tree for crying out loud.

"Yes, I think staying here will be nice tonight." Sango said acting as if she's agree to anything he might say from how resolute he was acting. "Could you build a fire? I'd just feel better if you know, we would not be as cold in the morning."

"I think I know what you mean. And I know another way we can keep you warm tonight," he replied playfully.

"I think if you sleep in my arms you just might wake up warmer then if you don't." he suggested hopefully.

"I think your idea will be fine Mir-chan. Lets try it out right now" Sango said leaning back onto him. "Mmm, you're right, this is a good way to keep warm." She said sleepily. "Good night Mir-chan. Thank you again for being so good to me.

"Night-night Go-san, sleep well, I'll protect you tonight.

B. T.'s thoughts: Hey people, here's the second chapter.

Tasuki: Nah, really? I thought it was the fourth chapter!

BT: Shut up Flame Boy before I find a bucket of water for you.

Tasuki: EEP. Ok, ok. I'll shut up_ for now, heh, heh, heh._

BT: Right, MANAGEMENT, HOW DID THE FANGED ONE GET HERE? I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE SPOT FOR MY THOUGHTS?

Management: Well Blak Tiger, we just thought it would be a good idea to have a little anime fan cameo. I was thinking about having Chichiri here next chapter, or Legato. _Oh, how I love Legato's voice and his hand fetish is kinda sexy._

BT: Right… I wonder who will be coming be. And anyway, I know it's been a while since I finished the lat chapter my friends, but I had other shit to get to this summer, and as you all know, I'm going away for a little while. I'm leaving at ten tomorrow, well, technically today at ten so I'll see you people later.

I know most of y'all are wondering why there is nothing really juicy in the story and all I gots' ta say is hold you freaken horses man. And guinea pigs are taking over the earth . you I heard that from a very reliable source.       

Ya know what's I just realized? Summer lasts long as hell when you have too much and too little shit going on. Anyway, I'm working n chapter three…. Eventually… I got other shit to worry about with school starting in under a month, and me not having finished my summer reading project. Of well. I need some lemonade…. And somebody to throw it at. Yup, that's the good stuff, RAV's. they are funny as hell. Random Acts of Violence. Life would be a living hell without them. Do you people wanna know something I hate? I hate AOL. It's annoying as hell. (hey, that rhymed, in it's own time. Nuff of that.) I swear, parental controls are going to give me absaposiyoutly no web sites to go to (the fuckers). Damn are they annoying. Oh well, I guess it did find some good, I've been able to get my story to all of y'all. Enjoy the toasty ness of it. 

:lick: hhaaaannndd. WHOOSH damn, I burnt it. Oh well, I can always get another from Knives. 

And way, more rants and thoughts form me in the next chapter. 

To think, I can hold real conversations with people, and this is the shit that goes through my mind at all hours of the day. It must be one of life's little wonders, I guess. Time to sleep. I finished this stupidness at 2:36 am, August 6, 2003. I stayed up to fucking long tonight. Later anime fans, gonna slip into the warm sheets of the media machine. Tell me where I got that from and I'll stop insulting you for a whole week. If you know me, you will find that amazing that it can do that.

BT


	3. An Old Friend Returns

Summer Fling  
    By Blak Tigir  
       An Old Friend Returns  
  
Disclaimer and thoughts: Hola! BT here! As usual, I don't own anything about this story. And I had no idea that the series was going to take this turn, I just saw book 14 the other day and saw what I daydreamed really happened. If I didn't say it before, this takes please after Kagome leaves after their meeting with Koga when Inuyasha saves her. So anyway no suing because if I had the money, I'd be buying the Cowboy Bebop, The Movie Soundtrack, I swear I'm gonna buy that CD ASAP. Anyway, hope all if y'all enjoy my story, in chapter 8 I've started to run out if ideas for the Feudal Era, send me ideas, please. N stuff. Oh, one more thing, I'm taking a little poetic license for this chapter, if you don't notice it you are so sad you shouldn't be reading this story. Oh, I own none of any character special appearances I'm adding. I'll send you an interesting web site if you can tell me where I got the cameos from. Of, one more thing…I own nothing but the idea.  
  
Like I said in a chapter long ,long a go(not really. ^~^ hee, hee) italics are thoughts. If I do other stuff, I'll tell you the difference. Ne?  
  
As Inuyasha left Sango and Miroku to their scheming he let his mind wander.( BT do you think that's safe for him? I mean it's so little. Lol) I wonder if those two are going to get together? I mean they must be planning something from the way they kept looking at each other. Oh well, as long as they don't kill each other they can do whatever the hell they want, just as long as they live, they're both useful to me sometimes. In not time Inuyasha was at the Bone Eaters Well. Before jumping in, he stopped to think again. Dammit, what am I going to say when I meet her? Will she be mad at me? Aww shit, what if she's not even there? What will I do? Fuckit, I'll take the stupid chance and see what the hell ends up happening. With that thought, he jumped and floated through time and space to meet Kagome.  
  
In Japan…  
  
Achoo…Achooo, AACCCHHOOOOO, damn, who's thinking so much about me? Kagome thought after sneezing so much. Ignoring it, she went back to eating with Sota.  
  
                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hup," Inuyasha said pulling him self out of the Well. Well, I'm here. I wonder how long this is going to take? After opening the shrine door Inuyasha walked out and started looking around. This might take longer then I thought. He realized as he smelled so many people. Fuckit, I'll just use my eyes and ears to find Kagome. Walking away, he started wandering around the city looking for the girl he loved.  
  
                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome? Why'd you stop eating?" Sota asked looking at his sister who was staring out the window toward their house.  
" Huh? I did?" she said not realizing she had. "Oh, no reason." What the hell was that I felt? Damn, I hope another demon didn't come through the well again. Damn, I'll have to go and find Inuyasha if one did. Aw fuckit, I'll find out what it is first. Then I'll give whatever the hell it is a living hell for interrupting my vacation. "Hey, Sota, do you wanna return home now? I think we can get you manga some other time."  
" No Kagome, today's the last day of the Tokyopop, Dark Horse, and Viz manga sale at Suncoast and I really want to get some new books." Sota whined.   
"Fine, lets not take to long, I wanna get home soon." Kagome explained.  
  
                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you know Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked a pinkish-orange haired girl carrying a blue electric guitar and riding a yellow scooter.  
" Nope, never seen 'er" she replied. "Oh and sorry about running you over. I'm trying to find Taco-kun (pronounced TA-co-kun, any of y'all know where I got that?) He ran away after a giant green robot came out of his head. Seen it?"  
" Nah, if I do I'll try to find you." Inuyasha promised.  
" Did you get those funny lookin' ears before or after I ran over you?" the girls asked. "if so, where are your regular ears?"  
" I have no idea what you're talking about." Inuyasha replied completely confused.  
" Whatever, I don't see any others so they must be real." She replied gunning her scooter. "Bye-bai!"  
What a weird girl? She should look the hell she's going. And how the hell can that thing go so fast? It's the strangest demon I've ever seen. He thought in annoyance as he started wandering around. "I'll take 'the road less traveled' he said to him self jumping to the tops of the buildings. Running along he came to a gigantic forest. Hmm, I wonder what's in here? he thought jumping towards it. What the hell kind of barrier is this? I'll just fight my way through. And he did just that.  
Inside the forest, he found a weird looking flight of stairs. Wonder where these go? And so he climbed. And he climbed. And he climbed. And he climbed. When he reached the top he found a blonde haired girl in the arms of a long haired boy.  
" Damn you Touga-kun! Why can't you leave me the hell alone for a minute." The girl yelled.  
" But Utena, I really do love you." Touga replied sounding sincere.  
" Like hell, you're telling me the truth. I mean, before you told me you were my prince and then you said you lied to me." Utena yelled furious. "Damn you, if only Anthy was here, I'd the Sword of Dios and make mince meat of your sorry playboy ass. Now if you don't leave me alone I'll go to the principal and tell him all about you, how you play with girls' dreams. How you sexually harass the female students, and how you fight with fucking swords just to Revolutionize the fucking World. Do you know just how friggin' sick and twisted you really are. I bet I was right in thinking that Dios was the man who saved me all those years ago. Now if you got anything else to say, like hell I wanna hear it. Okay?!"  
_Damn, I love her_. "Okay Utena. I'll leave you alone for now…"Touga said, and thought turning to go.  
" You know dude, you're luck she's a really strong girl" Inuyasha threatened when Touga finished walking down the stairs. "If she hadn't told you off I woulda hurt you." His ears pressed back in anger and his teeth and claws bared.  
" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Touga screamed forgetting any plans to try to make Utena his.  
Good thing that worked. I don't know if I'd be able to do anything else about this. I wonder where the hell I am. Oh here come the girl, I'll ask her where I am. "Good afternoon Ma'am. Could you tell me where I am?"  
" If you're in here you should know," she said still fuming about what Touga had tried to do to her.  
" Sorry, but I don't know where I am." He said sheepishly following her to the door.  
" Well, I'll tell you because you look so terribly lost. You are on Ohtori Academy, Hon' Shu." She replied heading toward the East Wing where she slept. (? Any other Utena fans out there? I just read the first thee books, no good with names yet?) "Are you still following me? Damn you're sad. Go away." She yelled swinging with her bag. He's fast, she thought as he dodged her swing. I should challenge him to something. Oh well, in that weird getup like he'd be any good. He looks like somebody going to some anime convention. Not bad though, looked really realistic, like something out of Rurouni Kenshin or some other show. "Hey, Boy," she called to Inuyasha who was in a guard position as if he had his sword. "Do you wanna duel some time? I mean you've got great reflexes and it looks as if you can handle a sword from the stance you're in."  
Hmm, who is this weird girl called 'Utena?' why would she want to fight me? I swear first some crazy chick hits me with a really weird looking bi-cycle, and now this. "No thank you…"he replied. " Utena-san, is that what he called you?"  
" Yup, my name's Utena." Utena replied a little sad that he didn't want to fight. "Maybe you'll be able to fight me later, after you find your friend. By the way, what's your name?" she called as he to leave.  
" Inuyasha." He replied jumping to the roof of the West dorms. Well it looks like I'm gonna have ta go look for Kagome somewhere else. Damn, I wish that there weren't so many smells to have to sift through, if not I'd be able to find her easy. Oh well, I'll go south to look for her, I guess.  
And so, Inuyasha went south to look for Kagome.  
  
                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Damn, that demon is traveling around so much I can't really get lock on it's energy, oh well, I just hope it's not out to get me.  
" Kagome, I wanna buy these manga." Sota said showing her two Dragon Ball Z manga.  
" Okay, how much are they?" She asked forgetting her thoughts.  
" Um, 100¥ or so, I think," he replied a little uncertainly. "No, I think it is really more like 350¥"  
"Okay, as long as you have the money to buy them." She said not really caring.  
" Hai, arigatou, Nee-chan," Sota replied quite happily.  
" Okay, hurry up, I'm ready to leave the books store too. Let's got pay for our books ad be on or merry little ways, ne? "she replied following him to the line.  
" Nee-chan, what manga are you buying?" Sota asked waiting behind a few people in the cashier line.  
" Onegai Sensei and Marmalade Boy," shy replied sensing the demon again. It's kind of familiar, like I know who it is. Could one of the demons die and then cross time with the well? Or is Naraku coming to kill me? Maybe Inuyasha missed me and is coming to bring me back. Yeah right, as if he'd be that nice. "Sota, give the cashier your books," Kagome ordered when they got to the counter.  
" Okay, your books total to 700¥" he said bagging them.  
" Okay, here you go," Kagome said putting both their money together. "Arigatou." She replied turning to leave.  
" Thank you, come again" the cashier replied before calling the next person in line.  
" Well, Sota, are you ready to head home?" Kagome said going to the train station.  
" Aa Kagome." He replied happily. "Vamos ir al casa?" he said a little uncertainly about his Spanish.  
" Muy bien!" she praised. "Nostros vamos ir al casa!*"  
The two siblings walked together to the train station talking about what to buy their grandfather for his birthday.  
  
                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you know Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked a group of girls.  
" Naru, have you heard of a Kagome Higurashi?" a with short brown hair asked a long haired girl.  
" Hope, never heard of her Kitsune." Naru replied.  
" Who is this demon-male that appears on the threshold of Hinata House?" asked a black haired girl with a sword.  
" Whoa, whoa, whoa" Inuyasha said back peddling. "I haven't done anything wrong.  
" Sarah, Mecha-Tama-chan 5, demon detector says that he's a dog demon." A dark skinned, white haired girl told a small girl.  
" Su, it think you should him alone if he is a demon." A quiet black haired girl said.  
" Um… I think I'll just be leaving now…" Inuyasha said afraid they were going to kill him.  
" Not so fast you evil demon!" the sword wielding girl yelled. "School of Gods Cry: Air Slicing Attack, Fourth Form!!" she yelled slashing her sword at him.   
"Inuyasha seeing the attack jumped up dodging it and turned and ran away. Jumping n to the leaving train he got away.  
" I can't believe I missed him." The girl said shocked.  
" It's okay Motoko," Su said to comfort her. "I slipped a tracer onto him. Take this Mecha-Tama-Chan, & radar detector and MT-6 to ride on."  
" I know why you couldn't hit him" Kitsune said.  
" Why's that?" Motoko asked.  
" It's because you like him." She mocked running away.  
" Don't make me come after you Kitsune." Motoko threatened.  
" Nope, I don't want that." The fox looking girl said running away as Motoko took up pursuit.  
" I wonder if he'll find who he's looking for," Naru said out loud. "What do you think Shinobu?"  
" I hope he does, he sounded a little sad to me."  
  
                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who were those crazy girls? I wonder why they were so rude. I had barely asked my question before they pounced on me, and then that crazy, tall, black haired one attacked me. If only I had the Tetusaiga, I would have hurt her…" an angry half demon thought while riding on the top of the train to Tokyo. I wonder what this thing is and where it's going.? He mused enjoying the wind blowing through his hair and he found out that it was really nice. This metal demon is even faster then me running, it's so nice. I'll have ta ask Kagome what it is. I hope I'm getting closer to wherever she is.  
And so, the unknowing hanyou made his way to Tokyo to find Kagome.  
  
                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whatever that demon is that I sensed before is, it's coming closer, quite fast. Hmm, I kinda recognize this feel. The pulse and, I dunno, just about everything about it. Oh My God!! I think Inuyasha followed me through time to figure out why I wasn't returning. Damn, I was hoping I'd have the time to relax until summer's over. I can still tell him no, it's not as is I have to go through time. Kagome mused listening to her favorite BGC soundtrack. OHH, I love this song. She thought listening to Konya Wa Hurricane, the intro song from the first episode of Bubblegum Crisis.   
After listening to the CD for a while Kagome sat up and stared out the window, which was facing the shrine with the Well. _Damn, I guess I should try to find him, but he really pissed me off the last time I was there. I swear, if he tries to drag me back through time, I will record my voice saying 'sit' a hundred time, really fast, and I'll really hurt his damned back. But, I do miss Sango, Shippou, and Miroku. I hope they don't worry about me too much. Aw damn, I've gotta do something, I'm getting friggin' anxious. I know! I'll go to Otaku with the girls. We'll relax there, go to the beach. _She speculated as she called the girls.  
" Hello, Masujun-san, may I please speak with Yuka-chan?" Kagome asked politely as she waited for her friend to come onto the line. "Hey Yuka, are you ready to the beach for a little trip? We could go this weekend."  
" I'd like that, I don't have anything to this weekend," Yuka replied cheerfully. "I've been in hell for the past few weeks. It's been me and my three-year-old sister for the past week. I need rest. Lets go away for the weekend, meet some nice guys, huh?"  
" Sounds like fun. Let me call Akari to ask her to come with us." Kagome said trying to cut the conversations short. "Lets get tickets for Friday night so we can have fun on Saturday and leave late on Sunday so we can have the most fun, ne?"  
"Yeah, that sounds great. So we'll leave Friday evening, actually, lets leave in the late afternoon so we can eat dinner somewhere nice?" Yuka asked changing the supposed plans.  
"Okay, I've wanted to see what their restaurants have to offer." Kagome said thinking about it. "Okay, we'll, go out somewhere nice on Friday. I'll see you then." She said getting ready to hang up.  
"Okay, I'll you in two days," Yuka said happily hanging up the phone.  
"Okay Kagome, one down, one to go." She said out loud. "Konnichiwa, Gohanja-san, may I please talk to Akari-chan?"  
"Certainly, Kagome-chan, one second please." Her friends mother said going to get her.  
"Hi Kagome." Akari said when she got to the phone. "What's up?"  
"Hey Akari," Kagome said cheerfully. "Do you want to go the beach this weekend?"  
" Sure, why not?" Akari said happily. "Got nothing better to do. So, when are we leaving?"  
"Yuka, you and I are leaving on Friday evening. We'll leave kinda early so we can go somewhere nice for dinner." Kagome replied.  
"I like it, we'll meet, lets say around four, or five?"   
"Okay, we're leaving for the beach this Friday, around four-thirty." Kagome agreed.  
" Well, I'll be ready." Akari said as they said their good-byes.  
Yea, we have our plans and we'll be ready to hit the beach in no time!  
  
                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BT: Welcome again to the end of another chapter.  
Utena: Hello my friend. Thanks for the cameo!  
BT: No problem Utena-chan. I'm glad you enjoyed being in the story.  
Utena: I had fun. Later, I'm scheduled for a dual with Lena-chan, you know, from Slayers.  
BT: Good luck my friend.  
Haroka: Yo, Blak Tigris, arigatou for putting me in, it was fun.  
BT: Hey crazy alien, what's going on with you these days?  
Haroka: Not much, Narota-kun has finally grown a brain, so he's no use to me any more.  
BT: Poor you, it must have been boring with the robot and nothing coming out of his head from other dimensions.  
Haroka: It's not to bad any more. I just have to find another brainless head use. Hmm, maybe that head will be of use, I'll have to try…  
BT: Like hell you're using my head you crazy son of a bitch! I need it, Haroka no baka!  
Haroka: Fine, fine, I'll go somewhere else.  
BT: Thank god I'm finally alone. I can finally say my part. So, as I was saying before, I have finally finished another chapter. It's been almost two weeks, but I finally got it as long as I wanted.   
  
Weird Ass Shit from the Mind of the Author.  
Hi, I'm going to let my mind wander and then type anything that may come up………  
Okay, I'm ready.  
Does Legato Bluesummers, Trigun, have some sort of hand fetish? I mean he's always licking his hand, so, I'm thinking, like, what the hell is wring with it. Is he forever licking the blood off of it? Does he continually spill food onto it and have to lick it off? Or, maybe he just likes hands, but he never shows any interest in anybody else's hands, so I dunno.  
Another idea, if he had his own hand, would he follow Vash, the Stampede and try to lick it? What would happen if both his hands didn't belong to him, I mean, would he lick both of them? Who the hell knows.  
  
I ponder the oddest things when I'm bored. Don't worry, it's worse when I don't focus it on anything at all.  
  
Question, to all of you Utena fans, tell me the name of the Student Counsel Leader, and the school that they're going to. I'll correct it and do a bit of other shit to edit it. No worries, I just don't remember.  
Don't forget to tell me what cha' think. I'll get started on chappy 3, next week, after I finish typing my summer reading report, n' stuff. Read to your hearts content, and review. Oh, tell me if any of you know any sites where I can post it. My account at FFN is messed up, it never opens.  
GBT Strikes AGAIN! BWA HA HA HA HA! :And with that, a Giant Black Tiger stalked around publishing office. And she was totally pissed off.

Haroka: Hmm, I wonder if this guitar will help? :jumps to hit the giant tiger with guitar. Is swatted down.

Giant Blak Tigir: Like hell you could beat me!! Bwa Ha Ha! :booming voice laughs: I SHALL BE SUPREME AUTHOR OF THIS FIC! NOTHING CAN STOP ME.

Giant Octa-Ox: I, TARO THE GREAT, SHALL DEFEAT YOU.

GBT: ::looking down:: I eat you for breakfast: she rumbled.

GOO: DAMN, YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR SIZE. I'LL JUST BE LEAVING NOW.

Half Wit Baka: Stop, my Full Witted friend. I, the Half Wit Baka can fix your troubles!

GBT: ::Shrinking automatically and turning into her human form: HWB, mi amiga! Many thankies for the help. Now, how do we fix this?

HWB: I'll fix it for you, only after you show me how to do that.

Human BT: Do what?

HWB: Turn your self into a giant tiger. I mean BT is your inner self, but how do you let her out?

BT: Well, I've found my inner self be picturing something entirely unique to my self, and then I let is all out.

HW: Wow, I never knew it was that easy.

BT: Now that you know, how do I fix my account?

HW:…

BT: You mean I gave away my secret for nothing?!?

HW: No, I've already fixed your account.

BT: Really? Many thankies my friend. So, what's your inner self?

HW: I have no idea.

BT: Well, lets think about this while I work on the next chapter. :Strikes Vash-this-world-is-made-of-love-and-peace pose and says: Chapter Four :then holds up four fingers.

HW: Kami-sama, you need a life.

BT: Sadly, I know.


	4. All Bets Are loose

Summer Fling

By Blak Tigir

All Bets are Loose

Disclaimer: BT: For my disclaimer, I will have Knives Millions!  

Readers: …

BT whispers: Damn you everybody, applaud for the fucking evil dude!

Knives: Hello stupid humans, it is I, Knives Millions, your leader. Do you know how easy it would be to kill you all right now?

BT: Knives, no killing, at least not before my readers can read the story. Just read from the teleprompter over there: pointing off to the right: and do not shoot anybody.

Knives: I shall never listen to you, you stupid human. : He yells, eyes bugging out like when he was shot by Vash: Bwa ha ha ha ha! : Angel arm appears: NOW TO PUT AN END TO YOU, BLAK TIGIR THE AMAZING AUTHOR: thought, why, the hell, did I say the amazing author, oh well: YOU ARE DEAD, ALONG WITH YOUR STUPID TELEPROMPTER! : He aims and destroys teleprompter.: BLAM!!! Crackle… :aims at BT: Blam! DAMMIT, HOW COULD I MISS?!?: he yells as I duck out of the way.

BT :thought: damn that was close. :aloud: okay, management, you are all fired, I'll find some others because y'all are trying to kill me. Oh, yeah, readers, as if owned anything. Now will somebody please stop that crazy man?!?!

            When dawn broke over the tree line…

            "Sango… Sango…"Miroku pauses listening.

            "Miroku, what are you yelling for?" Sango asks hobbling out from behind a tree.

            "Yatta! You're okay." He cheers crossing the clearing to hug her. "Why weren't you in my arms when I woke up?"

            "Personal business," she replied blushing a little. "anyway, my lags feeling better, but I don't think I can walk back. What should we do?"

            "Um," he says thinking. "I know, I'll hold you on while we ride on Kirara's back. I mean, you won't have to walk, and I'd get to hold you." He fishes smiling.

            "Hmm, let a hentai like you hold me?" Sango replies joking. "I don't know."

            Seeing a joke in her eyes Miroku replies, "Aww, come on Sango-chan," with puppy dog eyes, "Please let me hold you? Please?"

            "Hmm, if you say it that way, I just have to say yes." She replies sounding reluctant, but not meaning it.

            "YATTA! YATTA! YATTA!" Miroku cheers picking her up and carrying her over to Kirara. "Kirara, transform please, we need to get back to the village and Sango can't walk."

            A gulf of flame engulfs the little cat and it grows and disappears. "RAOW" the cat says waiting for Miroku to set Sango onto her back.

            "Thank you Kirara." Miroku said as he set Sango onto her back. He then looked over the campsite before climbing on him self. Satisfied the fire was out the took off and returned to the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "Miroku, Sango," an annoyingly high voice called as the three descended. "What happened? Why didn't you return last night?

            "A spider demon attacked while I was bathing." Sango replied as gingerly tested her weight on her foot and balanced mostly on the uninjured one. "I was injured by it and couldn't fight back. Kirara was knocked unconscious and Miroku had to use the Air Rip to save all three on us. I couldn't walk and Kirara us still asleep then, so we camped out and returned this morning.

            "Well Sango, it seems, as if it was a good thing that Miroku was there," Kaede said as she walked closer to them.

            "Hai, I'll have to agree.," Sango said acting as if she wasn't grateful and facing Miroku. "Miroku-kun, I guess you do have your uses. Arigato for saving me last night. I'll have to repay the favor, somehow."

            "No thanks necessary Sango-san. It was my pleasure." Miroku replied honorably. 

            "But Mir-kun, I have to repay you somehow." Sango said forcefully. "Hmm," after another few minutes of thought she said aloud. "I know, I'll cook lunch for you today. And there's nothing you can do about it, so go for a walk while I cook." She finished definitely and as she hobbled to the hut.

            "Well, I guess I'm getting a meal out of this," Miroku said watching Sango as she left. "There's not much else to do, I'm going to take a little walk before lunch. Matte ne." he said turning around to go.

            _Hmm, do these old eyes deceive me, or were those two playing and not arguing._ Kaede thought as she watched the rally going on between the two._ I think that night alone did them some good. I guess I can help them in their attempt to stay together without Shippou's knowledge. I know, I'll tell Miroku to escort Sango to the springs that she wanted to visit. That'll work, I guess. Who knows, maybe it really will get along and they'll finally stop arguing acting as if they are. It will do all of them well if those two get together somehow._

            "Kaede-san, Kaede-san, what should we do while Sango cooks?" Shippou asked gently pulling on her sleeve to get her to pay attention to him.

            "Lets go visit some of the other ladies around the village and see how they're doing." Kaede said taking Shippou off her shoulder and holding his had as they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _Inside the hut…_

            When Sango went into the hut, she looked around for something to cook. _Well, if I had known I'd be cooking for all of us I would have made sure there was something to cook. Oh well, I'll make some kind of stew. That should be okay, and I'm good at making it. So, lets get cooking._ She thought as she picked up some vegetables and started chopping them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _Hmm, that smells good._ Miroku thought after walking around for a while. _I wish the girls would cook more often when we're traveling. I'm just glad Inuyasha's not here, I bet he wouldn't appreciate Sango's cooking. I'm so lucky to have such a nice girlfriend. I can't wait until we get married._ He thought sitting down by one of those water, areas with the paths in between each pool. (okay, this isn't normal for me, I guess. I got no idea what that area's called, so just friggin' work with me, ne? If I ever find out what it's called, I'll edit it. I don't even know the use of them, but I think most of y'all know what I'm talking about, no da? Now, no more rants, until the end of this story. Maybe…) _Oh how nice life will be then. No Naraku to fight, no Sesshoumaru to attack us. Inuyasha and Kagome will be together and hopefully not arguing, and Sango will be mine forever and ever. We'll have so many children and none of them will have my cursed Air Rip. Life is gonna be good._

            "Miroku, Miroku." Shippou called to find the houshi. "Miroku, come one it's time for lunch." Getting a little annoyed about the lack of response the little Kitsune used a leaf to transform into Sango. "Miroku-sama, I want to bare your child," he tried. Getting nothing yet again, he decided to beat Miroku into attention. He then changed into Inuyasha and started pounding his head. "Damn you monk. Answer when people try to get your attention. I'm trying to get some food." 

            "Gah," he said putting up warding sighs when he finally paid attention to what was going on. "Inuyasha, what are you doing back so soon?" he asked nervously.

            "It's not Inuyasha Miroku, it's me Shippou," the kitsune said changing back to his normal form. "I kept trying to get your attention and you weren't responding so I started beating you on the head."

            "Oh, gomen Shippou. I was lost in thought." He said rubbing his head. "so, why were you trying to get my attention?"

            "Lunch is ready." He replied heading back to the village. "Sango sent me here out to get you."

            "Well, thank you Shippou." He said getting up. "Lets go and eat what Sango has prepared for us.

            With that, the two went to the village to eat what their favorite demon hunter had made for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            At the hut, Sango was dishing out the food to bowls for everybody. When the two guys made it back to the hut they found all the food Sango had made set out fo them to eat.

            "Well boys, what took you so long top get here?" Sango asked setting down the last bowl and taking her seat there. "If you had taken any longer, we would have started eating with out you." She chided.

            "Gomen Sango-san." Shippou said taking his seat across Sango and next to Kaede.

            "Gomen-nasai Sango-san, it's my fault. I was daydreaming by those water areas" Miroku explained sitting down at the place next to Sango.

            "Okay, I'll listen to you this time." Sango said acting as if she was relenting. 

            "Hai Sango-san. Arigatou" Miroku said weakly as he started eating his stew. 

            The group started eating when all of a sudden Miroku said, "Sango, this tastes wonderful." Miroku praised happily as he continued eating quite eagerly.

            "Yeah it is Sango-nee-chan. Everything is really good" Shippou said with a mouth covered with stew and rice.

            "Hai Sango-san, everything came out wonderfully." Kaede said truthfully. 

            "Really? Everything came out good?" Sango said a little amazed at how much everybody liked her stew. "This is a recipe that my mother taught me back in our village. I've never cooked it so well. It's never tasted this good, ever."

            "Well, I've heard food always tastes better when you have cook for somebody you care for," Kaede said looking between Sango and Miroku for a second. "Do you think it's true?"

            "No, no, no, no, no" Sango said blushing. "I-I-I d-do-don't-t rr-r-re-re-really h-ha-have a-a-an-anyb-b-bo-body t-t-t-t-to c-c-c-oo-oo-ok f-f-ffo-fo-oro-or." She stuttered taking a peek at Miroku who was just as red as she was.

            "Doesn't look that way," Shippou squeaked looking at her. Not noticing Miroku was strangely quiet while this was going on.

            Kaede took quiet notice at what she had done, the red and giggling Sango, and the red and quiet Miroku. She also noticed how Sango was stuttering. _Hmm, my thoughts were correct. There is something going on between them. I think that's enough now. I'll have a little chat with Sango about this later. _"Okay Sango, I think maybe you're right. Maybe your food tastes so good because you cooked for your friends."

            "Hai, that must be it" she hurriedly agreed looking down into her bowl.

            "Well, that meal was good. I think I'm goin g to take another walk" Miroku announced when he had finished as he got up to go outside. "I'll be back later for dinner. I'll see you then" and with that, he was gone.

            "I think I'm going to rest now." Sango said collecting the empty dishes and going outside.

            "Okay Sango-nee-chan. See you later." Shippou called completely ignorant to what had happened before him. 

            During all this Kaede had said but just watched as Sango followed Miroku outside. 

            "Kaede-san, come help. Hitomi-chan has fallen out of a tree. She needs help right away." One of the villagers said hurrying into the hut.

            "Hai Nauru-chan. I'll be there right away." Kaede said going to get some supplies.

            "Arigatou, arigatou-gozaimasu Kaede-san" Nauru said happily bowing as she waited for the old healer to come.

            "Come Shippou, I want you to help me." Kaede said putting on her outside sandals.

            "Hai Kaede-san." The kitsune said getting up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Outside, Sango soon found Miroku and called after him, "Miroku, wait for me please?"

            "Iie, I'll come to help you." Miroku said turning around and going back to her. "How's you leg feeling?"

            "It feels okay. Thanks for asking." She replied leaning on him. "Hey, I have an idea, lets go for a little walk in the woods, alone and away from everybody else?"

            "Hmm, that sounds like a good idea." Miroku replied happy she suggested it. "Lets take out walk through the woods."

            "Is it okay if I lean on you while we walk?" Sango asked cuddling to Miroku's arm.

            "Hai Sango," he said in a small voice while trying to act as if it didn't bother him.

            "Arigatou Mir-kun," she thanked as they walked toward the near woods. Miroku with his arms wrapped around his only true love relished in how nice she felt next him as they walked. Sango loved the way his strong arms held her up as they went deeper and deeper into the line of the woods.

            Stopping far into the woods, Miroku turned to face Sango and stood there quietly with his hands on her hips just looking at her beauty. "You know Sango, you are truly gorgeous."

            "Thank you Mir-kun." She said looking into his eyes. "You aren't bad looking either." She complemented leaning closer to him. As she leaned closer, he did and they met in a sweet little kiss.

            _Umm, her lips taste so good_. Miroku thought sliding his hands up and down her sides. He opened his mouth a little and let his tongue lick her lips to get her to open them. Sango opened and let his tongue into her mouth. As he rubbed his tongue over hers provocatively, Sango didn't notice that he had backed her up to a tree until her rear end hit it.

            _Kami-sama, I wish I had known Miroku was such a great kisser, or I would have kissed him sooner. Ohh, I love him so much._ Ending the kiss Sango looked into his eyes a little speechless and saw in his eyes all his love for her. "Miroku, I love you so very much."

            "And I you Sango-chan." He replied a little huskily. After looking into her eyes a little more, he bowed his head again and kissed her more fervently as he let his hands travel over her body. As they kissed, Miroku started slowly loosening Sango's kimono, and wormed his hands into it. Sango started opening his robes so to free his rapidly responding organ. 

            "Miroku, I want you," Sango whispered into his ear as she continued disrobing him.

            "And I you," hee responded moving a little faster. Once her bound breasts were free, he immediately cupped them in his hands and fondled them until the nipples were erect. Sango moaned with his movements from the pleasurable sensations she was feeling.

            After a bit of the touches Miroku let one of his hands travel down to her lower body a gently opened the lips of her lower body to move his finger in. Sango moaned a bit louder in response and wrapped her arms around his neck , bringing their heads closer together. They kissed again while Miroku was working his finger on the sensitive nub inside her.

            The longer Miroku had his way with her, the more she loved him for it, but was starting to get a little antsy for him to enter her. She broke the kiss and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "I want you inside of me."

            Hearing what he had been waiting for, Miroku widened her stance a little to allow him to put himself between her legs and positioned his arousal at her entrance. He then looked at her face as he slowly pushed himself in.

            At first, her face was scrunched up at the pain from having him fill her, but as she looked into his eyes her expression changed as she look at eh concern. "Only for you,: she whispered pulling him closer end further in. "I'll only go for you." Se repeated through a face on pain.

            "Hai." He replied pushing in al the way. He then started suckling on Sango's neck as he slowly pulled back out barely able to hold on fo how tight it was. "It's…so…tight" he said through clenched teeth slowly rocking with her.

            "You're… so… big…" she replied as she was filled with pain and pleasure. Go faster" she said wanting to finish.

            "You…come...first…" he replied on the very brink of control gyrating even faster to bring the sensations faster. Since that, wasn't enough Miroku then slipped his hand in between them and started rubbing her as they continued.

            "Mir…ro…ku…" she gasped out, at the same time he said, "Sango," as she came just as he lost control. As the convulsions traveled through their bodies to their abdomens Miroku held onto Sango.

            "Wow," she said holding him close to her when she regained her breath.

            "That was really good," he replied breathing in her scent. He slowly took himself out of her as he tilted her head up to kiss her. "I love you so much," he said before kissing her again.

            "I love you, too," she said right before they kissed.

            The two stayed like that for a long time in the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

B. T. Says: Okay, I don't think that I did any good in that last chapter, but all of ya'll I'll have to be the judges of that. I really have never written this type if fic, so… I just wan all of you to know that I appreciate all of you reading this fic, and not getting angry with how long it takes to type them. I also want to ask, is there anybody who cam save me from this mad man? I swear he's gonna kill me. I really don't wanna die, just yet. I'm only a lowly freshman, I haven't been on this earth long enough to deserve this. :sits under desk typing away at laptop as Knives runs around looking for her.

Nameless Voice: Yo, BT, just in the neighborhood and I was wondering if you'se wanna go out for pizza or a movie? :a faceless voice calls.:

BT: HWB? Is that you?

HWB: Hai, it is I, HWB so, like, where are you?

BT: I'm under my desk. Save me. Something's wrong, I can't turn into Giant BT.

HWB: well you're almost shit outta luck. I'll help you. :she announces as a quiet hiss is heard in the office.: OI, KNIVES-SAN, I GOT SUMTHIN' FOR YOU'SE… :she calls out looking around.

Knives: Whozzat?: he asks finding where  BT and HWB are. And just who do you think you are with that sword? Kenshin? Vicious? As if you could ever beat me. :He bragged hefting his angle arm.:

HWB: Actually, I think, no, I know I can win. Just call me Sojiro, the Tenken: she said calling out her transformation's name as she transformed. Lightly tapped his foot on the ground smiling.: I guess you're trying to kill Ms. Bt here, huh? Well to do that, you're going to havta get through me. :And with that Sojiro took off:

Knives: _Dammit, who does this kid think he is? Attacking me?!? I can't even figure out where she's going t attack from. AWW SHIT!_ :he thought as he yelled out in pain." Dammit, where are you? :He asked pressing his hand onto where he once had a gun arm.

Sojiro: Right here. :He replied as he stopped for a second before moving in for the kill. With one last slash of the blade, Knives was down and out or the count.: "Well, I think that does it for ya." Sojiro said as he transformed back into HWB.:

HWB: So, what's going on for tonight? :She asked not knowing what had happened:

BT: Well, firstly, your other side beat the shit outta Knives-san over there. And I'm friggin' starved from the lack of foodstuffs I've had from being stuck in hiding since I started this chapter, like 3-4 weeks ago. So lets go. Would you like to say the good-byes? :BT asks as they walk to The Kuroneko's House of Noodles:

HWB: Sure, why the hell not? Yo, all y'alls reading this, via e-mail or other things, My Full Witted friend will be takin' a bit of a break before starting chapter 4, ne? Shell start it some time like, around the middle of September, so just rest until I get it done. Hopefully it won't take as long as this chapter. I, myself, really wanna see what happens. So, Bye y'alls, laters, and maybe I'll be back soon. What do ya say BT?

BT: Only if I can get to see transform again. Your other half is so cool.

HWB: Sure, why not? Well thanks fo putting me into the AN's. I'll just be see y'alls some other time. Later Days.: HWB calls stepping in to the restaurant.

  



	5. Reunited

Summer Fling

By Blak Tigir

Reunited

Disclaimer: Yo, BT's back in action. Been in school for a while, so, most of y'all know dat, but don't expect to many chapters back-to-back, ne? So anyway, I don't really own anything but the idea to this story, so please no suing? I can't give you anything but links, so that ain't worth much. What else?… ::hand under chin thinking:: sorry peeps, nothing I can give you, except more chapters and links, no da. I'm going to try to write one chapter a month. Every once in a while there'll be two, but that won't happen to often. I can't give much other stuff, but if y'all sue me, I'm commin' back with a vengeance. :Demonically evil smile.: Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!! and those of y'all who know me in real life know that's completely true, so don't think you can mess with BT and regret it. ::Insert evil smile and laugh:: 

"If you keep going round and round and round and round like that, you're going to get stupid!" -Ryuichi, Gravitation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _Damn that stupid girl!_ Inuyasha thought angrily as he walked around Tokyo on Friday morning after sleeping at the train station the past two nights. _You'd think I could find her. I swear it feels as if I've gone to every part of __Japan__ dammit. I'll just have to find her soon, or I'll just go back and wait for her. Nah, I want to see her, damn my life is sad, I love her so much but I can't find her. FEH!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP!

            "Stupid alarm clock," Kagome grumbled as she turned over to shut it off. "What's today?…FRIDAY!" she answered her self as she jumped up to see she hadn't finished packing the night before. "Damn, I still gotta pack. At least I  remembered to get the money to buy the tickets. I'll just have to do that now, so we have them." She said as she hurried to the bathroom to get washed and dressed for the day. 

            A few minutes later she was out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of short denim shorts and a MegaTokyo tee shirt featuring Piroko, wielding a rocket launcher, that said 'ph34r t3h cute ones'. "Ahh, that's better. Now to pack." Entering her room Kagome set about picking out a few tee-shirts to wear, more shorts, two not so modest two pieces, and a nice skirt to wear when they went out eat. _This is gonna be a good weekend. No Sota, no Gramps, no Mom, Inuyasha, demons, perverted monks, or anything that could piss me off._ She finished sighing as she out the past few under garments and toiletries into her suitcase to take with her.

            Going down stairs to see what her mother had cooked for breakfast Kagome thought about how much fun she and her friends were going to have over the weekend. "Ohayo Okaasan" Kagome said walking into the kitchen

            "Ohayo dear. Are you ready and packed for the trip?" she asked setting out rice, fish, pickles and other normal breakfast foods. "Do you have you underwear, toothpaste? An extra change of clothes incase something messes up the ones you have? How much cash are you taking? Do you have enough yen on your debit card? Do you need me to lend you any?" she asked worried about her daughter going away. "My baby's growing up so fast." She said crying and going over to her.

            "Mom, Okaasan, chill out. Relax!" Kagome said annoyed and exasperated about her mother's worry. "And to answer your questions: hai, hai, ¥1000, hai, iie" she said in one breath gently prying herself away from her crying mother. "Geez mom, you don't make this much of a fuss when I go to the Feudal Era, and it's a hell of a lot more dangerous there then it is here.

            "Well when you go back in time you have Inuyasha to take care of you, along with Miroku, Sango and Kirara," her mother rationalized.

            "Well, Mom, Miroku has him self busy with Sango, trying to get her to like him, while both of us are busy trying to keep him off of us, Inuyasha just swings his big sword around not thinking, and Kirara is a cat demon that's just really loyal to us," Kagome explained as she at down to her food. "And any way, I can protect us as long as I have my bow and arrows. I've gotten much better then when I first started." She said as she finished her food. "Well, Mom, our train leaves at 3:30 this afternoon, son I'm going to meet with the other girls around 2:00, 2:30, 3:00 to go to the station. So, it's what? 10, 11? I'm just going to go for a walk before we leave. Don't worry, I have my cell and I'm just going to window shop or pick up a book or something. I've been meaning to read _It_ it's supposed to be a good book, so I'm thinking about buying it," Kagome said in between bites.

            "That nice dear." Her mother said a little e cheerfully. I'll call you around 1:30 to remind you to come back, ne?"

            "Hai Okaasan, arigatou," Kagome said as she stood up to get her wallet and leave. I'll see you later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Inuyasha looked around trying to ignore his empty stomach. _I need to find something to eat. _"Excuse me ma'am, do you have and food?" he asked trying to sound sweet and innocent.

            "Oh you poor dear. I'll have to ask Millie, Amaya, Vash or Wolfwood if they have and food," the woman said as she grabbed his arm to lead him to her friends who were sitting at a picnic table near by. "Oi, Vash, Amaya, do either of you have and food?" she called as she neared her friends.

            The younger looking girls stood up immediately and said said, "Hi Meryl, who needs food? I think I have some chips or something in sub-space. Let me check." She said reaching into mid air as her arm disappeared.

            The man checked his pockets not finding anything and shrugged. "Lets find out if Wolfwood has any, but the way, has anybody even _seen_ him?" the man said as he scratched his spiky long blonde hair with a gloved hand. "I could have sworn he was here a minute ago."

            "I haven't seen him," a voice called form nowhere right next to him. 

            "Hi Mr. Vash" a tall brown haired girl called as she returned from a Burger Queen arms full of food. "Who's that guy with Meryl?" she asked pointing at Inuyasha.

            "Hello Millie, I don't know. She had just gone to the post office to mail something and when she returned he was with her." Vash explained as he took a burger from one of the bags. "Meryl, who is that anyway?" he asked with his mouth full of food.

            "Hmm, I don't know. He just asked politely if I had any food, so I brought him with us to see if any of you had any." She replied turning to face Inuyasha. "Who are you?"

            "I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha replied. "Who are you?" 

            "I'm Meryl Strife, the girl who disappeared is Amaya the Wind, the guy in red with the spiky hair is Vash the Stampede, and the tall brown haired girl in the yellow cloak is Millie Thompson." She said pointing at each person in turn. 

            "Well, now that we all know who everybody is, lets eat!" Amaya said climbing out of sub-space. "I couldn't find any food there. I'll have to remember to put some there soon." She said taking a Phopper from the bag in Millie's hand. "You know, so we have reserves. Hey, Vash, do you thing Legato's gonna do something while we're away?"

            "Nah, he won't do anything unless I'm around." Vash said sulkily but cheered when Millie gave him a few Phoppers. "You know, these are really good!" he exclaimed as he ate them happily.

Taking a burger from Millie Inuyasha inspected it carefully before taking a tentative bite from it. "It's good!" he exclaimed as he gulped it down and reached for another.

            "Wow Meryl, he eats almost as fast and as much as Vash does" Millie said as she watched the two men eat and eat and eat. "I thing I'm going to have to buy more food."

            "I can't believe there is another person who eats as much as Vash." Meryl sighed as she ate her own burger.

            "Hew, Meryl, have you seen a girl named 'Kagome'? I've been looking for her." Inuyasha asked after he and Vash fought over the burger.

            "I don't think so. Maybe we can help you." She said hopefully. "And while we help you, you can help us find Nicholas."

            "Who's Nicholas?" Inuyasha asked as he sniffed for Kagome.

            "He's a crazy preacher-man" Vash said.

            "Whuzzat?" Inuyasha asked. "Something like a priest?"

            "Yup." Amaya said as she studied his ears. "What's up with the ears?" she asked reaching for them.

            "I hear with them," he said as if she was stupid as he backed away from her. "But don't touch them."

            "Why not?" she asked trying again to touch them and giving Inuyasha a good view down her shirt. 

            "Gaah! Don't do that!" he yelled blushing at what he'd seen jumping back and up a tree.

            "Hi people, I think I hurt this girl, I accidentally hit her with my bike." A man wearing black said as he walked up carrying a girl in a Piroko shirt and shorts.

            "Dammit Nicholas, where have you been, how the hell did you hit her?!?" Amaya yelled as she ran over to him forgetting her pursuit of Inuyasha's ears. "Shit, this looks bad," she said as she got closer to the girl. "I'm going to get some blankets for sub-space, I'll be back in a minute." She said disappearing and reappearing a second later with blankets, towels, and a first aid kit.

            "Nicholas you idiot, how'd you do this?" Amaya asked angrily.

            "I was just riding along when my bike popped into a pot hole and veered out of my control and I hit her. I figured we'd be able to help her, Lord, please have mercy on her soul" he said giving her a little prayer.

            "Kagome…," Inuyasha said looking down on her bloody, unmoving body. "KAGOME!!!" he yelled jumping do and landing by her side to see how she was. 

            "Whoa, Inuyasha, is this who you were looking for?" Meryl asked as she carefully looked over Kagome's body for and major injuries.

            "Yes, and he almost killed her!" he said turning around and glaring at Wolfwood. He then lunged at him when one quiet word was heard.

            "Sit boy"

            WHUMP!!!

            "Dammit Kagome, stop saying that!" he yelled out of habit. "Kagome, you're alright!" he exclaimed climbing painfully out of an Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground and crawling over back to her to see how she was.

            "Hai, Inuyasha, I'm alright," she said turning her head weakly to look at him.

            "Kagome…" ha said softly as he gingerly gave her a hug.

            "How sweet, look at them Meryl." Millie said interrupting them.

            "Gaah!" "Stop looking" the two screamed at her at the same time.

            "Vash, leave her alone!" Meryl said knocking him unconscious because he was trying to look up her short shorts.

            "Inuyasha, back up for a second." Amaya ordered as she came forward. " better yet, go away for a second and take Vash and Wolfwood with you. I'm going to have to dress her wounds, and neither of you need to be here while I do that" she said staring at all three men.

            "Feh" he grumbled as he then followed that up with a "Hai Amaya-san" as he dragged an unconscious Vash away while following Wolfwood away.

            "Good, now that they're gone, I'll just patch you up." Amaya said as she carefully cleaned the blood away a few large cuts on her arms and stomach. "Good, it wasn't as bad as it looked." She said when the blood was cleaned up. "Now I'll just use my healing magic to heal the wounds." She said as she started a short incantation to age cuts so they weren't fresh, but a bit older and less bothersome. "There, that's better." She said when she was finished.

            Sitting up slowly and looking herself over Kagome thanked the three, "Thank you very much for helping me. I didn't feel like going to the hospital." She said as she stretched a bit. "Inuyasha, you can come back now" she said a little louder as she waited for him to return.

            "Kagome, I've been looking for you for a long time. Where have you been? Why haven't you gone back to the Feudal Era to find more jewel shards?" he asked as he jumped through a few bushes and back to her side.

            "Sorry Inuyasha. I was just tired of having to run away form demons so much. I just wanted a little break. And plus I haven't spent much time with my family in a while." She explained leaning on Inuyasha as Vash and Wolfwood came back.

            "Okay, so how are you feeling?" he asked as he settled down more comfortably and moved fer so she sat on his lap.

            "Much better thanks to the tree of them." She said gratefully.

            "It was nothing," Amaya said modestly. "just be careful, and don't overexert your self for a while and you'll be okay. And I don't think there will be much scaring, so jus relax."

            "Thank you again. I was just going to relax this weekend anyway, so this will be all right." Kagome said. "Is there anyway I can repay you?" she asked standing up with Inuyasha's help.

            "Um, could you tell us how to get to New Oregon?" Vash asked.

            "Sorry, don't know where that is. Go to the information in downtown Tokyo, you should be able to find a map there." Kagome told them. "Thank you again, but now I have to go. I hope you find your way." She called as she walked toward her home leaning on Inuyasha for support because she was still feeling a little out of it. As they two walked away, they heard Vash say something about promising to never shooting his angle arm into Amaya's sum-space ever again before they die, or something like that.

            "So Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked after a little while.

            "I came to see if I could convince you to come with me back in time. But you already said you wanted to relax this weekend. Maybe I'll stay here for a bit, until you feel like going back. I did wan to see how you lived here." He said trying to cover up how much he cared about her.

            Kagome notice it only smiled and said. "That would be very nice Inuyasha. Help me home, I need to tell my mother that you're here, so she doesn't freak out about you. Okay?"

            "Okay Kagome." He said nodding. "Climb onto my back. I can get us there faster. You just need to tell me the way.

            "Okay, thank you." She said climbing onto his back and holding on as he quickly jumped to the roof of a building and started running in the direction Kagome was pointing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had him self to blame. If you had been there. Is you hade seen it. I betcha you would have done the same! _De-DA da da-da-da-da-da. De DA-da-da-daa-da-da-da.

            Jumping from the song Inuyasha looked at Kagome in fright. "What the hell is that?" he exclaimed trying to find the source of the sound.

            Humming along with the song Kagome answered him," just my cell phone. I'll explain later." And into the phone, "Moshi moshi?"

            "Moshi moshi Kagome. It's almost 2 right now. I'm just reminding you about when you were supposed to leave." Her mother said cheerfully into the phone at her house.

            "Arigatou-gozaimasu Okaasan. I'll be home soon. Ja ne" Kagome said hanging up the device. "Inuyasha, this is a cellular phone. It is a form of communication. Houses have telephones, they do the same thing, but my phone is made to work from anywhere on earth." She explained simply.

            Not really understanding Inuyasha acted as if he had, "Okay, whatever you say. How much further?"

            "Uh, jump to those stairs coming off that hill. We're right by my house."

            "Good, I need to rest a bit. Do you think I can get something to eat?" he asked as he gently set here down on the ground near the stairs.

            "Damn, didn't you already eat. I guess my mother wouldn't mind feeding you. But it's already 2 a 'clock, I need to get to the train station by 3. an I have to buy you a ticket, so take a quick bath first, you need it." Kagome said as the walked up to the house. "Tadaima, I'm home Okaasan" she called changing into her indoor slippers. "Inuyasha, put those slippers on." She ordered pointing to a pair of blue slippers sitting aside from the others.

            "Why? I've never had to before" he said not obliging.

            "Well firstly, if you don't my mothers going to have a fit, secondly, I'll say the 'S' word, and thirdly it's polite to put slippers on when you go into other peoples houses and your feet are dirty because you've never worn shoes." Kagome said in a tone that said don't-you-dare-argue-with-me-or-I'll-knock-your-teeth-in and eyes that said it too.

            "Hai Kagome," Inuyasha replied in a small voice putting the blue slippers on and following her to the kitchen where er mother was.

            "Okaasan, look who followed me home. Can I keep him?" Kagome said jokingly as she presented Inuyasha.

            "Konnichiwa Inuyasha-kun, how are you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked after she turned around.

            "Fine, arigatou Okaa-sama," Inuyasha said politely. "May I have some food and take a bath?" he asked trying to sound as if he was civilized.

            "Hai, Kagome-san will show you where the bathroom is and how to use the tub, and then she'll wash your clothes. They look a bit dirty, I hove all those stains come out" she replied noticing all the dried patches of blood on the kimono.

            "Arigatou," Inuyasha said bowing.

            "Come on Inuyasha, you need to hurry or we're going to miss out train," Kagome said pulling his sleeve. "Arigatou Okaasan" she said before leaving and bowing respectively too her mother.

            "No problem Kagome. Are you taking him with you?" she asked before they went up the stair..

            "Hai, I just can't leave him here alone, who knows what he'll do without me to stop him form killing people." She joked as she led Inuyasha up the stairs and to the bathroom.

            _Kami-sama, I hope it's a good idea to let him go with Kagome and her friends to the beach. I trust Kagome, but he was raised in a different time. Oh well, shit happens and then you flush it. If something goes wrong, at least I can trust him to protect all of them while they're away. And I know Kagome won't let him do anything to her. I just have to relax a little bit. Surrender me now. Surrender me now. Surrender me now._ Mrs. Higurashi thought as she returned to the kitchen and started preparing something for the hungry hanyou to eat before he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BT: I welcome you all again to the end of another chapter of SF. I typed this whole chapter in one day, but I'm sending this on Friday, instead of on Thursday when I typed it, because, I have parental controls on AOL. Damn, I hate them so fucking much. I dedicate this chapter to my friend KR, who gave me the Trigun idea. Many thankies. I hope you all have enjoyed this story thus far. No promises on how long it's gonna take for me to type chapter 6, but if the power holds on against the looming hurricane, then I just might have another chapter to send out next week. But chances are I won't feel like tying more, just yet. Oh yeah, I just need to say that I put in 'burger queen' and 'Phoppers" because those are licensed trademarks and I just can't go around using the real words. I know you's all know what those really are, but if you can think of a better name for the whopper I'm looking forward to it.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Who's that? (I'm just making this up as I go. Absolutely no pre thought)

::at the door: Hey, BT, it's ZC!

BT: Yea! I have had ZC, Turkey or KR here ever. _We're gonna have a funky good time. We're gonna have a funky good time. I wanna go hhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhhheeeeeeeer. I wanna go hhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhheeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

ZC: Yo, I came to see you along with KR, HWB, and Turkey!

HWB: Seasons Greetings my full witted friend.

Turkey: Wow! This is what your room looks like. I like the Kenshin décor.

(don't have this stuff, just rambling to be…different. That's just the way I am.)

KR: Hi, I've loved every chapter of you story. Write On!

BT: Why not?! Oh, yeah, this chapter is going to be a little crude compared to the other 4 because I was planning on this to be…different, but with how I ended that last K&I chapter, I had to take it differently. I'll get back on track eventually. 

KR, Turkey, ZC, and HWB: No prob. We like it any way. We'll review, n' stuff so you know just how much we like it.

BT: Damn you guys rock. Review and send ideas for the M&S chapter. Those are harder because I have to think as if it's not going on in this time period. Typing to those scenes is freakishly hard. I'll work on that, but those will get better during their little vacation. There are going to be a few visitors, so just wait as I think of shit to type . I'll type and chat later, n' stuff. 

HWB: Now, lets get this party started! I brought all my anime DVDs and VHS's, and so did Turkey, ZC and KR. Tonight is gonna be fun-n. Tonight is gonna be fun-n.

BT: To quote you my half witted friend 'No shit Sherlock.' N' like I said, '_We're gonna have a funky good time'_

ZC: Here-here!

Turkey: I'll drink to that!

BT: Yeah this AN was weird, but things are gonna get weirder, pra'lly. Why? Because that whatcha get from me. So there ::pulls down bottom eyelid and sticks tongue out.:: I really do hope you all enjoy reading my fic. ::peace sign:: Chapter 6 will be out at 'cha in a little.

(The part in italics above is a part of an old school song I like. Sorry if you's don't know the song, and that's all I could remember of it, oh, it also has a kick ass saxophone to go along whit the 'higher' part.)


	6. A Love Kindles

Summer Fling  
Blak Tigir  
  
A LOVE KINDLES  
  
Disclaimer: BT: Hiyo readers! This chapter I have my all time favorite Soul Caliber II character here to read the disclaimer! Here is my fave fighter.TALIM!!! Audience: RRRRAAAAHHHH!!! APPLAUSE!! YYYAAATTTTTTAAAA!!!!!!! Talim: Hello SF Readers, I'm Talim and I fight with twin arm swords. I would just like to say I am honored to be here to say the disclaimer for chapter 6. and here it is ::drum roll: Blak Tiger, the author, doesn't own any of the character n' this story, except for maybe some of the minor ones. And she wishes you happy reading because she has worked hard on this story. Enjoy! :and Talim bows and flips through sub-space to fight Kilik and beat his sorry ass as she fights with her Twin Crescent Sword.:: BT: Arigato Tamil-san, I know you're gonna win. :To the audience: well, you heard the girl, I own nothing. Enjoy! :BT flashes a peace sign to the readers as she sits back and rocks Soul Caliber II beating Kilik's ass through the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango. Sango, get up," a voice said breaking through Sango's rest. "Huh? Whoozat?" She asked sleepily as she turned toward the disembodied voice. "Anata-baka, it's me Sango, Miroku," He said as he leaned over her to look at her. "How long have we been here?" she asked as she closed her eyes snuggling closer to him under their clothes. "Dunno, but I think I heard Shippou's voice a while ago. It was kind of far off, but I don't want him to find us like this, you know?" he said sitting up and leaning against a near by tree and pulling hr along with him. "Unless you want him to see us like this, let's get dressed and go see what he wants. Sighing sadly she replied, "Okay Mir-Kun. Lets go back, but can I have one last kiss?" she asked giving him a puppy dog type of face. Smiling happily to her, he leaned over and gently pressed a soft kiss against her lips. But Miroku broke the kiss sooner than he wanted to and looked into her eyes, "Sango, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Smiling Sango gave him another little kiss before standing up to put her kimono back on. "Come on Mir-kun. If we don't leave soon, we'll never be able to get away to be on our own if we don't get ready to go soon." "Hai, lets go," he said standing up and putting his clothes back on. After they were both dressed he went to her side to help her out of the woods. "Are you ready to go?" he asked waiting for her to hold onto his arm for them to leave. "Almost, just need to re-arrange my hair." She said running her hands through her hair to get it to lay down a bit more. "Now I'm ready. Lets go." She finished turning around to get his help to leave the woods. The two slowly picked their way out of the woods and headed back to the village so they could find out how long they'd been there. As they looked up to the sky, they saw that the sun had almost set and finally realized how long they'd been out there.  
"Um, Sango, do you really love me?" Miroku asked as they walked slowly back to the village.  
"Um.shirimasen, I guess I do, but I'm not sure." Sango replied nervously blushing and not looking at Miroku. "Why do you ask?"  
"Um.um. because I'm not sure if you really meant what you had said." Miroku replied looking sheepishly over at the only girl he ever truly wanted to bear his child.  
"Well, um,. I think I really it when told you that before." Sango said blushing again as she looked at him and his blush. "Hah, scratch that, I do love you Miroku, I will always love you." She said stopping and giving him a kiss into which she poured all her love and care for him. Softly breaking the kiss before they went over the edge of their control, Sango looked into Miroku's eyes, seeing how much he loved her just made her want to have him buried deep inside her again.  
"Sango, I love you more than anything in the world," Miroku said aimlessly brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "Sango, will you bear my child?" he asked with a voice full of worry and hope.  
"Hai Miroku, of course I will. I would have never given you my body if I didn't want to," She said looking into his eyes again as he drew closer to her for another earth stopping kiss. Sango eagerly returned the kissed as Miroku opened his mouth a bit to lovingly lick her lips as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her closer to his body. Sango softly moaned and Miroku took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth to re-memorize what she tasted like. To him she tasted of honey and feminine perfection as he ran his tongue over hers and all around her mouth. Sango happily let Miroku have his way with his mouth as she ran her hands up and down his robbed body letting them stop in his hair and run her fingers through it. Miroku, just short of undressing her for the second time that day, broke the kiss and looked down into Sango's eyes. "Miroku, that is why I love you," Sango said her voice a little huskier from the kiss. "I know, and that's also why I love you so," he replied running his thumb over her slightly bruised lips. "Lets get out of here before I take you upon the ground which we stand." He said not wanting to break the eye contact, but knew he should. "Hai," Sango said slowly turning to continue out of the tree line. After another five minutes of walking the couple near the edge of the trees and start heading for the village. "Sango! Miroku! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you," Shippou called as he saw them walk over the crest of the hill near the village. "You've been gone for hours, what happened, did a demon attack?" "No Shippou, Sango and I have been taking and we both fell asleep." Miroku lied not making eye contact with either the demon or the demon slayer. "Yes Shippou, we were just talking about how I was going to make my trip to the onsens up in the mountains. I was just trying to figure out how I'd still make my trip tomorrow morning." She explained carrying the little fox as they continued to the village. "I asked Miroku-kun what I should do, and he said he would mind dropping me off there before he left for the beach." "That sounds really nice of you Miroku." Shippou said looking up at him with awe at his chivalry. "I would have thought you were getting the snot beaten out of you for being a lecher and Sango had stayed to be nice. I guess you can be trusted." He finished jumping out of Sango's arms to hurry back into the hut for their evening supper. "Sango, was I that bad?" Miroku asked trying to calm down, but failing. "No, Shippou's just a stupid little fox, who doesn't understand how two people in love act," Sango said getting up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. Just as she was about to break, Miroku wrapped his arms around her so the kiss could lengthen a bit before they went inside to eat the leftover stew from earlier. Breaking the kiss and leaving Sango a bit dazed, Miroku took her hand and led her inside of the hut to they could eat. Sitting down in front of their bowls, Miroku quickly whispered a little prayer of thanks before nudging Sango out of er daze as he began eating, this time tasting all of Sango's live for him in each bite. Sango starting a bit from the intrusion on her very, very happy thoughts quickly noticed that the others were eating and quickly said her prayer of thanks not noticing that Kaede had been watching them since they'd returned. They are so wrapped up in each other that if they don't have a little time alone together, they're going to burst form hiding. I'm going to have to think of something to give them to get them going a bit. I should have some very interesting herbs somewhere around here. That should help they're causes. Kaede thought as she sat her left over stew. Thinking again, I whish I had some one to love as much as both Sango and Kagome have. I hope they both realize they're true loves are right in front of them. I wonder what Shippou would do if Sango and Kagome had children? He looks to be about 7 or 8, maybe that's a bit too old for him. Damn, I feel old, I bet if they do have kids they'd start calling me 'Grandma' or 'Obaasan' just like that ass of a dog Inuyasha. I don't know why I don't beat his head in with every insult he throws my way, the little son of a human bit- "Um, Kaede-san, are you okay?" Sango asked looking at the ol woman. "Hai child, why do you ask?" Kaede asked turning and looking at Sango. "Um. the left over soup in the pot's starting to boil again, I think your glaring is re-heating the wood." she trailed off pointing to the pot with her chopsticks. Looking back at the pot over the burning wood Kaede just said, "Nope, wasn't me, must be some freak fire youkai around," and she continued eating her food, ignoring the stares she received from the two humans and fox.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the dinner dishes were cleaned and the four were sitting around taking Sango was sitting closer than normal to Miroku as they talked. "Kaede-san, even though my legs a bit sore, I think I could manage the trip to the springs without to much trouble," Sango said shifting a bit. "I think I'd just need someone to help me on and off of Kirara, Miroku, would you mind helping me?" she asked turning to look at him while trying not to blush. "I don't mind, I could always go to the beach after I drop you off in the mountains, and than go to the beach," Miroku said quickly picking up on what Sango was thinking, "and than what, two weeks later I could come back to get you?" "That sounds like I good idea you two," Kaede said as she turned around to lay Shippou to bed, him having fallen asleep while they were talking. Making sure the fox was completely asleep and not listening she turned around and said with a serious look in her face, "Okay, so when do you two plan on getting together," stops to take a sip of tea and looks at their facial expressions and brief horror come over their faces, "to leave?" she finishes. Blushing like crazy and stammering a bit, "Umm, I-I was kind of thinking about leaving tomorrow morning," Sango said as she calmed down a bit. I guess she's more perspective then we thought. I wonder if we should say something about us. Miroku quickly noticing Sango's thoughts said, "Tomorrow morning sounds like a good idea. Well, I'm going to go for another walk. Sango, would you like to join me?" he asked hoping they'd be able to have more time to them selves before leaving. "That you be nice, Miroku," she replied taking his proffered hand to stand up. "Ja, Kaede-san, we'll be back in a little while." She called as she walked out the hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the hut. Hmm, so they do like each other now, I guess their trip was just a guise for them to be alone together. Nothing for me to do now except entertain that little fox. Maybe I can find something to busy him with, I am not a child person any more. Well, I'll let them do as they please, it's not as if they're going to do anything to dangerous. I'm going to sleep. And so she did. ::That's more or less the end of her for the story. She's so boring unless I change her personality, and yes, I believe she's psychotic, under that false calm and understanding. BWA HA HA HA HAAAA. And besides, I can do more or less, whatever the hell I want in this story, I'm the author! No body can stop me!!! 'calm voice' back to the story.::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the village. Walking, hand in hand, the to made their way down to the spring Kagome bathed her self in, to sit and look up at the clear sky, and be alone together. ::From like, the second or third episode, remember, Inuyasha peeked on her and she yelled sit and he fell out of his tree. It was right after he'd gotten the rosary put on him. Remember now? If you don't, there's nothing I can do to refresh your memory, except force you to watch that episode, but I'm to busy to take time out of my life to fid wherever the hell you are, to make you watch it. Find you own damned DVDs or VHS's and watch it over your not so busy don't-got-nuttin'-less-to-do schedule. Lazy readers, have the time to do what they want. Don't even review. Grumble, grumble. Gripe, gripe. Complain, complain. 'False calm voice' back to the story, 'overly fake cheeky smile, scares away all lying kids who act as if they're old enough to be readin' this.' any way.:: As the two sat down on the bank they looked up at the waxing moon, it was almost full so they decided to just sit and look up at the stars in the quiet of the night. Sitting there in the calm, quiet of the night they held hands and looked up at the bright sky above. "Miroku," Sango said in a voice just loud enough for him to hear, "Have you ever thought about how with all the stuff that we're doing now, in the Feudal Era, that we'll be forgotten eventually? I mean I've never heard Kagome ever say anything about any of the people we've met, maybe a bit about the war lords, but nothing else." "Hai, I've noticed it and have thought about it," Miroku replied, his words chosen careful and wise, "And I finally decided that I had better things to think about. I think about how if maybe we didn't stop working, that our lives would be different. If you think about it, when we met Kagome she said that there were no troubles in her time. There have been no troubles with evil war lords or demons, so I figured that all of our efforts have not been in vain." "But what about the fact that there are no demons, or records of their ever having been demons?" Sango asked in confusion. "Maybe one day there was a holocaust, or some other great disaster, natural or not that destroyed all of the records of their having been demons walking the earth," He replied speculatively. "Maybe the people were in denial about the demons after a while and omitted them from their memories and didn't tell the stories of the demons, no matter how great they were, good or bad. Lets stop think about that, lets just enjoy each others' company for a little while longer tonight." "I'll enjoy the company alright. This is how I'll enjoy the company tonight," Sango said as she turned to face Miroku to kiss him. As Miroku saw that she was moving to kiss him, he noticed that her clothing was not really, where it should have been. "So, you want to enjoy each other's company that way, ne?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her torso to pull her into and embrace as they kissed. As they kissed, Miroku slowly leaned forward, so he was covering Sango as he let his hands travel up and down her sides. Miroku broke the kiss softly as he bent his head to kiss her collar bone to leave a love bite. As his hands continued moving up and down her body Sango felt her clothes slipping off her body and spread out along side her. Sango lay there, with her eyes closed, as Miroku ran his hands up her sides and under her breasts to gently squeeze them and bring the tips to a rosy pink color as he watched her wiggle under him in pleasure. Wanting to touch as much of him as she could, Sango lifted her hands and ran them along the folds of Miroku's clothes. Opening her eyes a bit, just enough to see his face, Sango whispered, "Moouuu, Miroku-kun, you're cheating, your clothes are still on." "No I'm not," he said rolling over so she sat straddling his waist. "I was just enjoying having the pleasure of undressing you, do it's your turn to do the same for me" "Happily," Sango purred as she laid flush against him to give him a full, open mouthed kiss, before she undressed him. "Close you eyes," she whispered, purposely rubbing her body against his as she ran her fingers through his hair. Sitting up, Sango than slid her hands down over the folds of his robes before pulling them aside. After getting his robes out of the way, Sango ran her hands over Miroku's smooth muscles, admiring how hard and smooth they felt under her hands. "Mmm, Miroku, you feel so nice," Sango hummed as she lay back down against Miroku's body, skin on skin. "I see you ready," Sango said when she felt something poked he against her abdomen. "As are you," He replied placing his hand where he wanted to be the most, finding it already wet for his penetration. Hearing her small gasp, then low moan of pleasure, Miroku smiled a little smile, but than groaned, loud, when Sango wrapped her fingers around him. "Tell me, how does this feel," she asked as she slowly started pumping her hand over his hard length. Not being able to speak all, all Miroku did was groan as he lent the sensations coarse up and down his length. He than started moving his fingers, ever so slightly and felt the hand moving over him stop for a second, and heard a sharp and shallow intake of breath. Sango slowly let the breath out as she slumped over Miroku, satisfyingly feeling the sensations coarse over and through her body, all starting from that center of her body. Miroku took this opportunity, with her being so close, and asked, in a quiet voice, "Can I put myself where we both want me most?" Sango shivered as his breath blew across her ear, and despite the bit of pain and discomfort she'd felt earlier that day, and the pain she still felt, she nodded her head, feeling as if she could deprive him of nothing. Rolling over so he was on top, Miroku looked down at Sango's nude body and thought, this is mine, mind, body, and soul. I'll never stop loving her, ever. "Sango, I'll never stop loving you," Miroku whispered as he prepared to place himself inside of her, but stopping when her heard her soft reply. "And I you," Sango said a little teary eyed with how sweet he was being. They both groaned, but for different reasons, when he gently pushed himself into her body. Closing the gap between them, Miroku place a possessive kiss on Sango's mouth as he drove him self home. Breaking the kiss Sango screamed a little in pain at the intrusion of her body. Miroku, then wanting to do anything he could to make her feel better, as he moved in and out of her rhythmically, placed soft kisses over her jawline and neck as he grunted and ground their ways to a hopefully pleasurably climax. "Sango," he moaned and he moved in and out of her, "You're so tight, I love it." Moaning as they continued Sango started moving her hips in time with his and a liquid smack was rhythmically heard as they continued. Moaning his name over and over, head time getting louder and louder, Sango started saying, "Almost there. Getting closer," as they moved against each other. Feeling the pressure build up with each mounting second Miroku started grinding harder, trying to push him self deeper before he climaxed. Knowing he couldn't hold on for much longer Miroku said, "Come for me Sango, darling, please come for me." Trying to move faster and to build up more pleasure, Sango continued moving, faster and faster, until her body stopped and froze, pleasure stemming out from her center and all around Miroku, who couldn't hold out any longer and released too. Holding him self up at his seed poured out of him and into her, Miroku gave a few feeble thrusts, bring her climax back a bit more, before collapsing on top of her. Breathing heavily for a few minutes, Sango let Miroku lay on top of her, holding him close, Sango quietly whispered, "That was very good." Tired and still a bit breathless, all Miroku did was nod slowly against her neck, enjoying her smell. After a bit longer Miroku pulled his shrunken member out of Sango and rolled over so he could lay on his back and look up at the sky, holding Sango close, he whispered, "I hope it's always like that." "Me too," she replied snuggling closer to his warm body, and pulling her kimono and his robes over them, Sango promptly fell asleep, in his strong arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BT: Wow, I think that chapter wasn't bad. But it took a while, but what story chapters don't take a while? None! That's for sure, or at least non of the good ones. :Voice: Damn right. BT: another visitor? Will I not have an after chapter alone to my self. Well lets see who it is. ::opens door and jumps, squeals, and tackles visitor ignoring stares from the neighbors.:: TASUKI! YOU'VE FINALLY COME TO VISIT! Maidens of Konan: BT, keep it down, some of us FFN writers are trying to write, and edit. BT: Gomen ::she says sheepishly as an inhumanly large sweat drop forms and soaks her clothes:: Dammit! She exclaims when she sees how wet her clothes are. BWACK! SMACK! HIT! PUNCH! AND OTHER PAINFUL HITTING SOUNDS!!! OW! OOWW! OOOWWW!!! OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! Tas: rubbing face and other bruises BT: that's what you get for looking you hentai. Wait here while I change. ::she orders as she turns around to change out of her white tee shirt. Returning to the door, now wearing a black "we live in a rat race" tee shirt BT says:: you can com in now. Tas: following her he says: didn't mean ta, they was jus' so invintin'. BT :still annoyed:: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard that a million times. Really, I have. Tas: damn, well, anyway, pain n' looks aside, ya las' six chapters have been great! N' to congratulate ya, I decided ta come n' tell ya in person. BT: WOW, really, ::scarily hyper again. Way out of self character.:: many thankies my friend. Now 'saw hello to my little friend' ::quotes Scarface laughing a little:: Tas: And who is this friend of yours? BT: My friend is Diana! ::pulls out little elf girl, who really is little. Tas: Damn she's lil'. Whos is she ny'ways? BT: my friend, and somebody who reads my story. Diana: Oi, BT, loved your story. Can't waint 'til you'se finish it. And I hope the next fic you'rte thinking of writing is just as good. BT: Arigato my friend. Well, I'l be seein' you two later. Gonna do some other stuff than finish the next chapter. Bai bai! Tas: Ja, gotta go back to work in the other stories that are being written, and that I'm in. Diana: Later, gotta read some other fics. BT: Bai my friends, and I'd like to thank the Maidens of Konan who read and reviewed my story. And about the focus of my story, it is about Inuyasha and Kagome, but they're having a few problems. Inuyasha is tame, for now, because he's scared, kinda, but I'm gonna work on that. And also with him he doesn't really know where he stands with Kagome. And the story is going to get interesting, I'm gonna try to get them on their trip next chapter, and some of the next few chapters will be crossovers! It's gonna be good. Hop everybody keeps reading, and that I get more reviews, I love them. And I take what you saw to heart, I can make adjustments where they need to be, and I don't mind flames, as long as you don't get really, really mean. I can take them. Until next chapter, adios! Sayonara, and other types of good byes. ::peace sign and smiles:: 


	7. The Trip Begins

Summer Fling  
Blak Tigir  
  
The Trip Begins  
  
Disclaimer: BT here, just saying that I wish, but I don't own it. But I was thinking about buying it from Takashi-san, how many yen do think it costs? 1? 2? 900 billion? Give me an idea? Somewhere in the ballpark might be useful. Oh and my visitor for this chapter is the ever sexy, hot, and violent as hell Legato! You can't stop me, so don't try. Legato: Hey BT, arigato for the complements. And now, you're under my control. BT:: very strained sounding voice:: The true author of this story is Legato- sama. Legato: Very good, BT-Mind slave. Oh, readers, this chapter is rated for language and possible some lemons, but, won't tell, and BT here won't tell either. All of a sudden a new person runs in an it is.SYSTEM ERROR..SYSTEM ERROR..SYSTEM ERROR.to be continued. (Don't you hate these, but life needs some of these some times)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did Kagome find me? What is this room I'm in? Why is she not yelling at me? "Okay Kagome, what's going on? Why aren't you yelling your head off at me?" Inuyasha yelled once the bathroom door was closed.  
Getting annoyed at how much of an ass he is now Kagome replies, a bit teary eyed while she's at it, "Is that all you can say after I helped you, you lazy ass of a demon! I missed you, but I didn't think it would take you as long as it did to find your way here." Getting really angry Kagome starts pointing her finger at him and walks closer to him as he backs up not really sure what she's going to do.  
Aww shit. Now I've done it. I'm screwed. Why the hell am I such an ass. Now annoyed Inuyasha replies, "If you knew I was here than why didn't come to me?"  
"I didn't look for you because I couldn't sense you all the time. Half the time I didn't know which direction you were in," Kagome retorted in frustration. Turning around and facing the door, leaving Inuyasha to look at her back Kagome continued, "Dammit, it's just so damned frustrating. I love you so much, but you make me so damned mad I could scream."  
A shocked look crosses his face ( you all know the look, tiny pupils, eyes open wide as hell, that look) "Did you say you loved me?" he asks uncertainly.  
"Yeah, why else do you think I'd continue traveling around with you," Kagome said calming down slowly as she turned around to look at Inuyasha. "You get angry so often, I just started to get used to it. And later, when you first lost you demonic powers and looked like a normal human instead of a hanyou, I saw how swee---" her sentence broken off by Inuyashas kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, Inuyasha pulled Kagome as close to him as he could as he tasted her lips. Kagome closed her eyes and accepted the kiss from him. But when she felt him try to go further with the kiss, Kagome broke it off thinking that they needed more time together before they went any further. Pulling back to lengthen the distance a bit more, Kagome looked up into Inuyashas eyes, seeing the confusion and the love in them she couldn't stand that she'd deprived him of what he'd wanted. "Kagome, I've loved since I first realized that even though I had just met you, I was sad when you were gone, and happiest when you were near." Running his thumb over her tear streaked cheeks to brush them away he continued, "I loved you even more after I'd first become a human in front of you because I realized how much I missed your sent, and being able to feel your nearness completely. I also liked that you'd said how much you cared about me when I was a demon again, I didn't know how much you cared about me." "Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said laying her head against his chest and hugging him close to her, "I've missed you so much." Laying his head against hers Inuyasha just thought of how much he loved her and nothing else. (boring, I know, but I was typing this off the top of my head, the story line has changed, at least in this time period.) "Inuyasha, you need to bathe, you smell," Kagome said after laying against him, the whole time breathing very little, hoping she could stand it, and failing miserably. Inspecting his clothes a bit closer she noticed how dirty they were, "You clothes are also dirty and falling apart. While you take a shower I'll clean and mend them for you." "What's a shower? Do they hurt?" Inuyasha asked confused (as he should be). "No, showers don't hurt, it's just a gaijin style of cleaning." Kagome said walking toward the shower/tub combo. "You just turn on the water by turning these knobs to the right, and the water comes out here, :water came out of faucet.: Then you turn the middle knob and water will come out of that shower head up there, :pointing at shower head: and you use the knob on the left to make the water hotter and the one on the left to make it colder. When you're done, turn both of all three knobs to the left, starting with the middle one, unless you wanna burn you self or freeze your self with the new water coming out the shower head. "When the water cones out of the shower head use this to wash your hair ::picks up shampoo bottle:: and this to wash you body ::points to bar of soap:: and then wash all the suds off. I'll give you a towel to dry yourself off with in a minute. When you're done in the shower, you need to clean your teeth. The knobs on the sink do the same thing, you just except, turn the one on the right to the left to turn it on. I'll give you a tooth brush to use, but I'll show you what to do now. ::picks up own toothbrush and toothpaste:: you put this stuff on your toothbrush ::mimes putting toothpaste on toothbrush:: and you brush all of your teeth ::still miming.:: When you're done, rinse and spit at the sink and then call me. I'll bring your clothes then brush your hair for you." Kagome said putting her toothbrush back where it belonged. "Did you get all that?" she asked turning around to face him again. "Kind of. I'll try to do everything you said. But where do I go to relieve myself?" he asked lookin as if he had to then. "Right there, then push that little knob down when you're finished. But lift the seat and lid first, or else I'll have a mess to clean." "Hai, thanks. Um, where should I put my clothes?" he asked looking around for someplace to put them. "I'll wait outside the door and you give them to me after you get undressed. And I'll get you your toothbrush and some towel while you do that," she said blushing at the thought of seeing him undressed. "Anyway, just all me when you're done." She said turning to go get him what he needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Inuyasha had gotten dressed. "Kagome, Inuyasha, are you ready yet? It's almost time to go," Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs. "Almost, Mom, just brushing Inuyashas hair for him," Kagome called as she wrestled the brush through his tangled mass of white hair. "Okay, hurry it's already 2:45." "Thanks, we'll be down soon," Kagome replied sounding cheerful before returning to his hair. "Ow, dammit, you know that hurts," Inuyasha said angrily turning around to look at Kagome as she continued to fight the tangles in his hair. "Sorry Inuyasha, but if you had taken better care of you hair then you wouldn't be going through so much pain," Kagome said gently pushing him back down so he way still sitting don in front of her on her bed. "And anyway I'm almost done." "Feh," he retorted annoyed with how long it's taking. "So, how are we getting to the beach?" he asked trying to take his mind off the pain. In between grunts of strength from pulling the brush Kagome replied, "We're going to take a train. There long and gray, they make a lot of noise and move very fast. But we're also going to meet up with some friends of mine at the station, so you're going to have to be nice to them." "Hn," he retorted, but without annoyance, and feigning understanding. "So tell me again why I can't wear my usual clothes? These are so damned constricting, I won't be able to run or fight, or do anything in them." "You're wearing these clothes so you stick out as much here," Kagome says putting the brush down as she gets up and looks at him. "That's better," she says stepping closer to him and running her fingers through his hair, and liking how smooth and silky it felt. "Mmm," Inuyasha hummed liking how nice her hands felt in his hair, and on his ears. Wrapping his hands around her and pulling her close, Inuyasha buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled, deeply, as she nuzzled her collar a bit. "You smell nice," he noted, with his face still in her neck. "Mmmmm," Kagome moaned moving as close to him as their clothes would allow. Sitting on his lap, she brought her head closer to his so she could kiss him. Closing her eyes, their lips met in another little kiss. Kagome took control of it by slowly opening her mouth to allow her tongue to touch his lips. Inuyasha responded by opening his mouth to her and rubbing his hands up and down her sides. Letting her tongue slide on his, Kagome noticed his arousal growing beneath her lap and gently broke the kiss. Opening his eyes in confusion and disappointment, Inuyasha tried to continue it, hoping they could go further with this kiss then they had with the last. Cupping his left cheek in her right hand Kagome said, "I know, but we can't go further now. Lets wait until we get away from my mom and anything that might distract us now, okay?" Nodding his understanding, Inuyasha quickly gave Kagome a small love filled kiss before setting her on the bed to distance her from him. "I'm hungry, do you think there's still enough time for me to eat before we leave?" he asked quickly trying to change the subject. "I think so. If we can be out at three-thirty at the latest and still make it to the train." Kagome replied standing up and straightening her clothes. "Well come on, my mom's not going to hold that food forever." Kagome said taking his had and leading him out of the bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Down stairs while that was going on. What the hell is he doing to my innocent baby. I swear if he does anything to hurt her I'm gonna hurt him so much. Hearing no yelling or much of anything from up stairs Mrs. Higurashi called, "Kagome, Inuyasha, are you ready yet? It's almost time to go." "Almost done Mom, just brushing Inuyashas hair for him," Kagome called down the stairs. "Okay, hurry it's already 2:45." "Thanks, we'll be down soon," Kagome replied sounding cheerful. "Yeah right," Mrs. Higurashi said t no one in particular.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"Okay Mom, I'd like to present Inuyasha," Kagome exclaimed coming down the stairs and leading Inuyasha to the kitchen. Looking up from the table where she had just finished placing he last of the food, "Who knew such a ragamuffin could look so. civilized?" "Mooom, you're so mean," Kagome joked as it flew right over Inuyashas head. Hugging him close, Kagome staked her claim on him, "He may be a ragamuffin, but he's my ragamuffin and you can't do anything about that, now can you?" Kagome taunted making Inuyasha blush from the display of affection. Laughing at how sill her daughter could be, Mrs. Higurashi turned her attention to Inuyasha, "Are you still hungry? I made miso, soba, oden, ramen, and a few other things that I hoped you'd like." "Arigato Higurashi-san," Inuyasha said nervously looking at Kagome's mother and bowing. "You're welcome, enjoy. I'll be in the living room of you need anything," she replied leaving. "Okay Mom, we're goin to leave as soon as he's done with his food.  
  
After Inuyasha had finished eating.  
  
"Well, Kagome, your mom's a good cook," Inuyasha told her as they walked to Tokyo Station. "Well I'm glad you liked it. I'm working on cooking so I'll be better, eventually," Kagome said. "Well I hope you get as good as your mom, hr food was wonderful," he continued to praise. "So how many people will be at the beach with us?" he asked stupidly. "Literally hundreds, but we're going to be hanging out with my friends, Yuki Masajun and Akari Hanja. So the four of us will be at the beach together," Kagome replied. "Dammit, I forgot that you don't have anything to wear. Well, we'll just have to do a bit of shopping before we go to dinner tonight. That will have to do because we don't have to time to do that now." Smelling something oddly familiar in the air, Inuyasha stared looking around for its source. That smells kind of like where I was the other day when I couldn't find Kagome. "Kagome, I'm picking up the smell of something different, kind of liquidly or slippery." Thinking for a second Kagome realized what scent he had picked up, "What you smell, to my amazement with all the other shit there is to smell out here, is the train oil. The oil and or the gasoline. They keep the train running." "I was on the train earlier. But I got on it by mistake. I was running away from a pack of crazy girls with this really weird turtle demon, and this other one with a sword. Damn they freaked me out." He said shuddering with the memory. "Oh, I know where you were, you were up by Hinata House. I was up there last year for the sakura festival. It was so pretty, but they kept knocking out this poor boy with glasses there. Especially the long, born haired one, I think her name was Naru or something like that." She said happy wither memory. "So anyway how'd you get on the train anyway?" "I kind of just, um, jumped onto it to hide form them they were son damned crazy. "Okay, well this time you're going to be inside the train. It's much nicer, I swear." Kagome said as they turned the final corner to the train station. "Well, here we are. Now lets buy your ticket so you can go with us." "Okay," Inuyasha said following Kagome to the ticket counter. "Konba wa, how may I help you two, today?" the clerk asked Kagome and Inuyasha. "Konba wa, I would like to buy one ticket to Osaka for the four-thirty train, please," Kagome said getting out her wallet so she could pay. "How much is it?" "Okay, the ticket will cost ¥2500," the clerk replied looking over the seating sales for the train. "Is there any preference?" "Hai, as close to seat 147A, 148B and 149C please," Kagome said pulling out three-thousand yen. "Here you go," she said handing the ticket salesman the money. "Arigato, and here's your ticket, I have it for seat 150D, it's on the window of those four seats," the ticket salesman said giving Kagome the ticket, who put it with the other tickets in her wallet. "Enjoy your trip." "Arigato-gozaimasu and have a good day," Kagome thanked bowing before leaving the counter and taking her change. "Come on, it's already four, we need you to meet my friends before we get on the train. Knowing them, there going to embarrass me to no end," Kagome said pulling Inuyasha along by the arm. "Okay, when I introduce you, you're my boyfriend, got it? It will be less explanation on my part for why you're here if that's what I tell them, and not to much on yours." "Okay, but what is a 'boyfriend' and why am I yours?" Inuyasha asked picking up Kagomes bags and following her to the waiting area for the train to Osaka. "A boyfriend is a friend who is a guy, but he is also who the girl is in love with, in this scenario," Kagome explained expertly weaving around the people in the hall on the way to the terminal. "You're my boyfriend so I have an excuse to be next to you, all the time. And anyway, I've place my claim on you by kissing you the way I did. So you're mine and I'm yours, hopefully for a long time." "Okay, it's the same as me saying that you're my woman to keep other men away," Inuyasha rationalized to make sure he understood. "Yup, the same thing, except I'm allowed to talk to boys and you're allowed to talk to girls, as long as you don't flirt with them." She continued. "And I forgot, but you're going to need a last name. I'll call you Sora, it doesn't sound bad, does it?" "Sounds fine ta me," he answered. I wonder why I need a last name. And whatever those are. As they hurried to the terminal, the two passed a little convenience store and Kagome stopped short, causing Inuyasha to bump into her. "Dammit, why'd you stop?" he asked annoyed because he was caught off guard. "I just realized that you have nothing to do on the train," Kagome said now heading toward the store. "Lets get you a magazine to read. Come on, Inuyasha, I don't know what you'd like to read." "What do you mean I have nothing to do. What are your going to do?" he asked following her into the store. "I have a book to read for school. I mean we can talk, but it's a three and a half hour trip," she said looking at the magazines they had on sale. "Hmm, what looks interesting to you?" she asked, stepping to the side so he could read the titles. "None of these. Why don't you just pick up something you think I'd like," he offered eyeing the fighting manga on the side. Noticing where he was staring Kagome picked up three books, "Some guys I know have said these aren't to bad," showing him the titles. "Ranma ½, whuzzat 'bout?" he asked looking it over and opening it. "This dude named Ranma has this curse that runs him into a girl. It's not to bad a read, think you'd like it?" she asked looking to see how many they had. "Doesn't sound to bad. Can I get it?" he asked turning to the front page and reading. "Sure, why not. I'll also get you these," she said holding up the past two weeks Weekly Shonen Jump, this is a magazine that has parts form a lot of manga. These two have: One Piece, Sand lands, Naruto, and Hikaru no Go. The June and July issues. I think you're going to like them. "If you think I will." he said looking over the Hikaru no Go cover of the magazine. " Lets pay for them." "Alright. Ohh, I'm going to pick up a snack to eat on the train. I know, I'll get pocky." She announced getting five boxes of pocky, one chocolate, one strawberry, one vanilla, one mint-chocolate and one orange pocky. "Okay, now I'm ready," she aid heading to the cashier to pay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, what took you so long," Akari asked leaving her stuff with Yuki as she greeted their friend. "And who's that cutie you brought with you?" she asked seeing Inuyasha, who blushed from the complement. "I had to buy him a ticket," Kagome said indicating the now cherry red hanyou. "Firstly, his name's Inuyasha Sora. And secondly, he's my boyfriend, so you can't have him." "Ohh, you are such a liar, you said you didn't have a boyfriend." Yuki said when they got over to her. "I met him one day while I was shopping. I didn't spend every day with you guys," Kagome said trying to not sound as if she was lying while she hugged on him. "Inuyasha, these are my prying friends, Yuki Masajun, bandanna on and kind of has a fox-ish face and Akari Hanja is the one with the light blue streak in her hair and has the rest of it in a braid. When did you do that anyway?" Kagome asked turning her attention to her friend. "Just last night." She said turning her head so Kagome and Inuyasha could see it better. "Howzit look?" "Lookin' good," Kagome said giving her friends a thumbs up. "Not bad," Inuyasha said trying to sound indifferent. "Thanks guys. I was afraid it looked stupid," Akari said giving both of them hugs. "Hey, Kagome, it's time to get on the train, I mean it's already four- fifteen and doesn't the train pull out at four-thirty?" Yuki asked bending over to pick up her stuff. "I'll carry it for you," Inuyasha said picking up her and Akari's bags before they could object. "Kagome, you've got him trained like a dog, is that why his name's Inuyasha?" Akari asked whispering in to Kagomes ear, thinking Inuyasha couldn't hear her. "Is the 'yasha' there because he's a demon in bed?" Blushing at the thought Kagome replied, "How should I know? Maybe I'll find out soon though," she said taking a quick glance at Inuyasha who was now so read it looked as if his face would burst. "Sora-kun, are you okay? You don't look so well?" Yuki asked oblivious to what Kagome and Akari were talking about. "Huh?! Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay," he asked defensively his voice noticeably higher than normal. Yuki, being the oblivious idget she is, didn't notice any change in his voice and just replied, "That's good. Vacations are no fun when you don't feel well." "Right," Inuyasha said his voice lowering a bit amazed with how stupid she was. Damn this chick is thick. I guess people of this era really don't have good hearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
on the train.  
  
"Whoa, these seats are so bouncy!" Akari squealed as she bounced in her window seat while Inuyasha put their stuff in the over head compartment.  
"Chill out Kari-chan. They better damned well be bouncy and soft for how much I paid fro them," Kagome said sitting down across from her friend waiting for Inuyasha to put her bag away for her. "Arigatou, Sora-kun for carrying all of out stuff for us," Yuki said as she settled into her seat for the trip. "No problem, I'm used to it anyway." Inuyasha replied as he sat down in his seat. "Where I'm form I have to carry stuff a hell of a lot heavier than that." "You ass," Kagome said hitting him on the head for the insult. "Hey, I never said I was talking about you, Kagome," he said in an annoyed voice while he rubbed his head where he was hit. "But I now you were thinking me," she answered annoyed and glaring at him. "Hmm, Kagome, when did Inuyasha has to carry you?" Akari asked with her face less than six inches form Kagomes. "Ahh, I mean, umm.nani?" she said blushing. "He carried me when I fainted from exhaustion after running away from his evil older brother. "And why was his brother messing with you," Akari asked not looking as if she'd back anytime soon. "Um, with his brother, um," Kagome said nervously not looking Akari in the eyes. "And why were you so exhausted from running, you're like the best runner in our class, or were you messing with his brother?" Akari asked her eyes wide with suspicion. "No, I would never mess with Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said louder then she meant to, her voice cracking as her face went really red. "Sesshoumaru, where is the bastard?" Inuyasha asked after hearing his brothers name but not paying attention to the conversation. "I'll kill him if he ties to attack Kagome again." "So, Kagome, this Sesshoumaru attacked you?" Akari asked not knowing what Inuyasha meant. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. Why the hell is this happening to me? After shaking her head to clear it, and to find a plausible excuse for where the conversation was going, Kagome opened her eyes to answer Inuyasha first. "Sit down and shut up. Sesshoumaru is no where near here. Oops, gomen- nasai" she apologized when the rosary around his neck was activated. "So, nothings goin on between you two, huh?" Akari asked when Inuyashas head suddenly fell into Kagomes chest from the rosary and spell. Dammit, dammit, dammit. Pulling his head out of her chest, Kagome turned to her friend and said, "He didn't do it on purpose, it happened because the train just started." "Yeah right Kagome," Akari said with a foxy look on her face. Shit, Kari-chans got that look. The look that means she ain't gonna listen to anything else I say about this until she sees us either fight or really get together. Well, at least it going to be easy for her to believe me because were always fighting. "Okay, whatever you say Kari-chan." Kagome said acting as if she was agreeing with Akari. "So, Yuki, how's your family doing?" Kagome asked, knowing that Yuki somehow didn't notice anything that had been going on. "Everybody's fine. But Juni-chan misses you, you haven't been over to visit is such a long time." Yuki says smiling. "Oh, and Tsukuji-chan just lost his first tooth! Were all so happy for him." "That's good." Kagome said nodding her head. "Hey, Inuyasha, could you pass me my book bag? It's the purple one with all the buttons on it." "Sure, no problem," he said getting up to get the bag for Kagome. "Here you go." He said passing it to her before sitting back down. "So, Kagome, you and Inuyasha are on a first name basis, huh? " Akari asked looking even more demonic than she had before. "Of coarse, he's my boifriend, I can call him Inuyasha and not Inuyasha- kun, -san, or Sora-kun or -san." Kagome said digging through her bag for her book. "Well, I'll talk to you later, I've got to have The Alchemist done by the end of August for Kagura-sensei. It's so boring, it's all about how this boy goes on his 'personal journey' or some something just as boring." "Whatever." Akari said putting her headphones on to listed to her Cowboy Bebop soundtrack. "Kagome, can I have one of the books to read?" Inuyasha asked after a little bit of silence. "Here you go," Kagome replied giving the first Ranma ½ to entertain himself with. "Bai-bai," Yuki said leaning back to go to sleep for the three hours left of the train trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BT'S AN! BT:: sitting in front of computer playing SNES off of it and typing in between moves:: Hi readers! Damn it's been a long time since I last posted, a whole month! Well, after the past, what 30 days, have gone by I'd like to say, ARIGATO-GOIZAMASU to everybody who has read and reviewed my story. To those of you who don't review I'd like to say that you people are not helping my story. For the MoK, I'd like to sat thank you, and in this chapter I think Inuyashas personality kind fo made it back to it's original caliber. THIS SOUNDS SO CORNY! But now I have to say this. Can't hold it in any longer. T.TH.THIS CHAPTER WAS GARBAGE! I HATED IT!!! I think the character interaction in the beginning of the chapter was horrible. And I'm terrible at explaining stuff to people, so that part of the chapter was terrible. I'm hoping that the rest of the 'present day' chapters will be much better then this chapter was. Okay, as a reminder, the next chapter is Miroku/Sango. I think I'm finally gonna have them leave the village! Wow, there not going to be bothered by Shippou and more! I always hate him anyway, so I'm fine with that. His character has no real importance in the anime, except to piss Inuyasha off to no end, but you know, anybody could do that. ::voice:: ???????????????????????????????? BT: Who the hell are you? I can't read your voice you know. ::voice:: ???????????????????+? BT:: Shaking head at friend as she gets up from the computer:: Ya know, I really never shoulda told ya 'bout L33t 5p34k. you use it ya much. CH: ?????????????????????????????? BT: Nah, just tired of seein' it all the time. CH:?????????????????-????????????????????????????? BT: Well, that's the best I can expect from somebody I talk to. CH: Hey, was that an indirect insult? BT:: Maybe, what are ya gonna do about it. CH: Nothing, because I'm goin ta whip yo ass like no bodies business in our sparring match in your original story. BT: The hell you will. Write your own story if you wanna bet me that bad. Damn, he, CH, I'll chat later, gotta finish explaining stuff to the other readers. CH: You're a chicken. Bquak. Bquak! BT: Shut up you little cat, I could beat you any day, but right now I'm busy so why don't we do prove who the better fighter is in that story. CH: Fine, I will, until then.:CH says leaving the computer room of subspace. BT: As I was saying, before my friend came, I was complaining about my story. How I'm picturing the characters. Okay, Yuki looks like a female version on Chichiri, and expect her hair is in a pony tail. and not blue. Akari: kinda short, but insanely tomboyish! . The only characters I think I gotta explain right now. Inuyasha looks how ever he'd look if he ever wore normal clothes. I guess. And Kagome is more or less the same, expect her out is different, unless I said other wise in the story. It's been a month since I started it really, and I don't re-read what I write, I never liked re-reading, so more or less I never did.  
  
Oh, I don't think I said this yet, but I think I'm going to be able to get one chapter done a month. The first six came out so close to another because the first five were done and the sixth was almost finished. I apologize for if I ever finish a chapter late, with any luck that won't happen to much, but with me, you never know. Well, I'm going to try to have chapter eight out before I go on winter break, especially since I can only post my stories from school because for no reason I can think of, I can't post or even get onto FFN, my account I mean, from home. So the future chapters will improve, I hope. But if they don't maybe I could end the story early, or just never finish it. But I do hate finding unfinished stories on FFN so maybe I won't just end it abruptly. Oh well, I'll figure out what I'm gonna do later, right now I gotta go to school, wait I mean bed, not school yet, I need ta sleep first. Wanna know something odd, I get high scores on the Finch-readability test-thingy for each chapter, but I do badly on the over all. My score for the story is in the fours, but for some paragraphs, I have it up in the tens. Oh well, I guess I'll figure that out some other time. But before I return to my cybernetic happiness I'd like to announce this, in about four days, as of Sunday the Ninth, I will be fifteen! I'm so excited. I just can't hide it. I know, I know, I know I'm gonna like it! If those aren't the real words, oh well. It's my party n' I can sing what I want to, think what I want to, act how I want to, you would to if it happened to you! I'm in a good mood now, don't mess it up, domo? I'm almost there. I can't wait. I'm gonna be fifteen. I'm gonna be fifteen! ::starts doing the cabbage patch:: okay, now that that's out of my system, I'm going to be leaving to read fics, and relax in my favorite lace to be. inside my head. Rant more later, BT. Ps, if yawl's haven't seen my bio, look at it, I changed it from how it was at the beginning of October, so you's all just might like it. 


	8. Sorry

Hi people. I'm sorry I didn't get the 8th chapter up in time, like I had al the others. I was busy working on some other stuff, homework and the like. I'll try to have it in January, but no promises. Later Tigir  
  
As I said before I'll be takin' a while to get the next chapter out. I'm either goin' ta stop writing and let a friend of mine write, or I'll just work on it over the summer and then you can read it later. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, so you can wait, or yell at me to finish.that is if anybodies' reading this. Blak Tigir 


End file.
